Hate And (To be) Love
by Mizu-Ark
Summary: Naruto memiliki cinta pertama yang merenggut mahkotanya. Dia mencintainya. Siapa sangka Sasuke ternyata telah memiliki tunangan yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri? Disisi lain, Naruto merupakan anak yang tak diinginkan keluarganya sendiri. Hanya Ibunya yang telah meninggal yang menginginkannya hidup. Naruto merasa dunia tidak adil padanya, ia bertekad untuk balas dendam. SFN
1. Eps 1

ARK Proudly Present

" **HATE AND (To be a) LOVE"**

Naruto Belongs to MK

.

.

Warning : Vote and Support SasuFemNaru .

.

.

Eps 1

.

.

 _Yacht_ mewah itu berlayar dengan gagah dilautan. _Yacht_ milik pribadi Uciha Sasuke yang ia beri nama _Blue Sky_. Seperti namanya, _Yacht_ itu berwarna biru langit.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Suara berat dan dingin yang khas menyentak lamunan seorang gadis pirang yang saat ini sedang menikmati angin sejuk pagi hari lautan. Tak perlu menolah kebelakang, tangan berotot yang kini melingkari perutnya tentu saja adalah kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Gadis itu mengangguk dalam diam seraya tersenyum begitu manis dan tulus, seakan mengatakan bahwa ia begitu menyukainya dan berterima kasih.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat seraya menikmati aroma lautan yang begitu disukai oleh gadis itu. Pelukan Sasuke menguat memberikan perasaan yang semakin membuncah bagi gadis beruntung itu, merasa ia begitu dicintai oleh Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya."

' _Aku sangat bahagia'_

Pria itu telah menjadi kekasihnya selama satu bulan, dan selama itupula ia merasa begitu dicintai. Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini ia duga tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun, mengingat siapa dirinya. Uchiha Sasuke adalah pria idaman semua wanita. Parasnya begitu tampan, hidung mancung dengan mata hitam legam yang dapat meluluhlantahkan setiap wanita yang bertatapan dengannya. Kulitnya seputih porselen tanpa cacat namun begitu menguar kemaskulinan pada wajahnya. Sempurna. Uchiha Sasuke juga salah satu pewaris Uchiha yang berotak jenius, siapapun pasti akan memujanya.

' _Rasanya seperti mimpi'_ lirihnya dalam hati. Ia mengusap lembut lengan lelaki yang ia cintai kemudian perlahan ia melepaskan tangan yang melingkari perutnya. Sasuke hendak protes tidak suka. Namun kemudian gadis itu terkekeh tanpa suara. Gadis itu berbalik kemudian mengecup ringan pipi Sasuke. Setelahnya Sasuke dapat melihat wajah gadis polos itu memerah, malu.

Tanpa perlu bicara Sasuke tahu gadisnya sedang mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya saat ini. Sasuke tersenyum kemudian tanpa menunggu lama, tangan besarnya meraih tengkuk gadis itu dan menciumnya lembut dan dalam. Sukses menghanyutkan seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Serang gadis muda terbilang bertubuh mungil—dibandingkan gadis pada umumnya. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik dan cerdas. Ia mempunyai rambut pirang yang berkilau panjang. Bibir yang tipis dan bola mata biru yang bersinar-sinar seperti ayahnya, Minato Namikaze. Namun, begitu gadis itu tersenyum maka semua orang akan melupakan segala sesuatu kecuali senyumnya.

Termasuk Uchiha Sasuke. Pria dingin tak berperasaan. Terkenal sering memainkan para wanita cantik dan menyakiti mereka. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mahasiswa tingkat akhir Konoha University jurusan Tehnik Industri itu adalah lelaki yang kejam. Namun, disisi lain sangat seksi dan kaya raya. Pamornya sudah diketahui seluruh mahasiswa Konoha, bahwa Uchiha Sasuke takkan bertahan dengan satu wanita dalam kurun waktu dua minggu, setelahnya ia akan menggandeng wanita cantik baru. Sialnya, tidak ada wanita yang kapok dengan pemuda ini. Mereka akan kembali mengemis cinta sang Uchiha. Sedangkan wanita diluar sana yang belum terjamah oleh pemudi ini seakan mengantri barisan dengan senang hati. Uchiha dan pesona sialannya itu.

Begitulah. Tidak ada manusia yang sempurna didunia ini. Termasuk Uzumaki Naruto.

Dia adalah gadis miskin. Ia lahir di Suna Hospital. Karena keterbatasan ekonomi ia dan ibunya sering berpindah dari kota satu ke kota lain. Alasannya adalah karena seringnya Kushina berganti pekerjaan. Dari apartemen kumuh ke apartemen kumuh lainnya. Hingga saat ia masuk Taman kanak-kanak, waktu itu usianya lima tahun, ia sering diejek oleh teman-temannya karena ia setiap hari memakai tas, sepatu dan baju yang sama. Tentu saja Naruto melawan, ia adalah gadis berani. Akan tetapi selalu berakhir Naruto dimarahi guru. Kalau saja Naruto bukan anak yang cerdas, mungkin sekolah tidak akan segan mengeluarkannya. Sebagai pertahanan dirinya agar tidak dibully, Naruto selalu melawan. Namun dampaknya ia menjadi tidak memiliki teman. Ia dijuluki anak miskin yang sombong. Keadaan seperti itu bertahan sampai Naruto memasuki sekolah dasar. Dengan keadaan seperti itu, tidak membuat Naruto lemah dan putus asa. Justru hal tersebut menjadikannya sebuah motivasi. Ia harus menjadi gadis yang kuat, untuk ibunya. Kemudian menjadi wanita yang sukses untuk membahagiakan Ibunya. Keadaan mereka serba kekurangan, bahkan seringkali mereka hanya makan satu kali sehari. Naruto membenci keadaan dimana ia melihat ibunya banting tulang. Naruto diberitahu Kushina bahwa ayahnya telah meninggal dan ia mempercayai cerita itu. Tapi ketika usianya beranjak tiga belas tahun ia menemukan sebuah album foto secara tidak sengaja. Foto orang yang sekilas mirip ibunya bersama dengan sekelompok orang tidak dikenal.

"Siapa orang-orang ini?" Naruto sempat bertanya. Dan Kushina pun menyadari bahwa waktunya telah tiba. "Naruto, apakah kau mau berjanji untuk tidak membenci Ibu dan Ayah?" Tanya Kushina dengan lembut. Naruto tidak mungkin membenci orangtuanya. Kemudian Kushina menceritakan semuanya. Itu foto keluarganya. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto masih memiliki seorang ayah adalah sesuatu yang menakjubkan untuk Naruto. Ayah Naruto bernama Namikaze Minato. Dia adalah seorang pengusaha kaya raya yang bergerak pada bidang property. Wajahnya tak asing karena sesekali mengihasi majalah atau Televisi. Sangat tampan dan berkharisma. "Lalu, siapa mereka Ibu?" Naruto kecil menjunjuk pada dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. "Mereka kakakmu, Namanya Kurama dan Karin." Lagi-lagi Naruto kecil takjub, senang sekali. Bukan hanya memiliki ayah tapi dia memiliki dua kakak yang tampan dan sangat cantik. Seperti ibunya, rambut mereka berwarna merah. Naruto menjadi tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka. "Lalu, apakah ini ibu?" Naruto kembali bertanya dengan nada yang tidak yakin, kerana wajahnya bernar-benar berbeda. Hanya rambut mereka yang sama. Senyum lembut Kushina segera berganti menjadi senyuman yang paling menyedihkan yang pernah Naruto lihat. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa tidak enak. "Dia Senju Sara, saudara Ibu, Kakak kandung Ibu. Bibimu-,"Kushina menarik napas seperti mencari kekuatan dan melanjutkan, " sekaligus ibu tirimu."

Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Dia juga kehilangan keinginan untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan kakak-kakanya atau keluarga besarnya. Dia sangat kecewa. Dia marah. Tapi tidak sampai hati untuk marah kepada ibunya. Kushina bahkan menangis hebat manakala sang anak memeluknya erat kemudian meminta maaf. "Maafkan Naru ibu, karena Naru ibu menjalani hidup yang menderita. Karena ibu memilih Naru, ibu kehilangan semuanya." Kushina menggeleng kuat. "Tidak. Tidak, sayang. Kamu tidak salah. Salah ibu yang mencintai ayahmu. Naru adalah malaikat ibu. Segalanya bagi Ibu."

Kushina telah menceritakan semuanya. Diumur tiga belas tahun, Naruto harus menerima kenyataan pahit bahwa satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan kehidupannya hanya Uzumaki Kushina, atau kini ia tahu marga sang ibu yang sebenarnya, Senju Kushina. Keluarga ibunya tentu kaya raya. Senju Corp adalah perusahaan paling besar di Jepang. Kini Naruto tahu alasan sebenarnya mereka sering kali berpindah tempat. Kushina melakukannya untuk melindungi Naruto. Semuanya, menginginkan kematiannya, mungkin termasuk ayahnya. Naruto adalah aib besar bagi Senju dan Namikaze. Kushina menjalin cinta terlarang dengan suami kakaknya. Hingga Naruto ada. Kushina memilih kabur dan menginggalkan keluarga dan laki-laki yang dicintainya. Sampai umur Naruto enam belas tahun, hidup mereka baik-baik saja tetapi seakan badai tidak berhenti datang bagi Naruto. Waktu itu saat Naruto sedang istirahat sekolah, gurunya tiba-tiba menghampiri dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Naruto, Ibumu mengalami kecelakaan kerja dan tidak dapat diselamatkan." Dunia Naruto hari itu hancur. Seakan seluruh kehidupannya dibawa Kushina kedalam peristirahatan terakhirnya. Tidak ada yang menemani Naruto saat itu. Ia sendirian menangis dengan sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan untuk pemakaman Kushina tidak ada satupun yang mengantarkannya, selain Naruto. Kehidupan Ibunya yang menyedihkan. Naruto sempat berfikir untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena ia mengingat pesan mendiang Ibunya.

" _Naruto, hiduplah dengan bahagia. Jangan buat ibu merasa gagal menjadi orang tua karena melihatmu menderita dan bersedih terus menerus. Hiduplah dengan laki-laki yang kau cintai dan mencitaimu. Berikan ibu cucu yang lucu. Tapi, tak usah terburu-buru. Nikmatilah hidupmu selama kau bisa bersama sahabatmu. Jangan sia-siakan waktumu dengan kesedihan. Dan jangan pernah mencari keluargamu."_

Tentu saja ia harus hidup dan bahagia. Ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Kushina sampai sejauh ini. Dipusara Ibunya Naruto berjanji. "Aku berjanji Bu, Ibu tidak akan pernah menyesal melahirkanku."

"Kau melamun?"

Naruto tersenyum masam. Kemudian membalas, "aku hanya sedang mengingat masalalu." Netra birunya kembali kelaut kemudian mengalihkan matanya untuk memandang langit yang cerah beberapa saat sebelum berbalik untuk memeluk kekasihnya lalu tersenyum tulus dan bergumam dalam hati. ' _Ibu Aku sudah bahagia. Aku, menemukan laki-laki yang mencintaiku dan kucintai. Terima kasih Ibu sudah melahirkanku.'_

"Kenapa kekasihku mendadak manja?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada geli namun tak ayal tangannya segera membalas pelukan sang kekasih lebih erat.

Naruto memasang wajah lucu. Merenggut, pura-pura kesal. Sasuke selalu menyukainya. "Kenapa aku seperti dilarang untuk bermanja kepada kekasihku sendiri?" balasnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menyeringai. Naruto memutar bola matanya.

"Chk, dasar _Teme_." Walaupun Naruto berkata ketus, namun ia tak bisa menolak saat lagi-lagi sang kekasih menciumnya. Naruto sudah terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sasuke yang tidak pernah absen barang setiap ada kesempatan untuk mencuri sebuah ciuman. Uchiha dan segala pesona sialannya.

Sasuke mengajak Naruto berkeliling kapal. Ia senang memamerkan _Yacht_ kebanggannya itu. Blue Sky memang menakjubkan. Master suitenya sangat mewah. Selain ruang tidur ada juga ruang duduk dan ruang kerja. Disamping ruang duduk yang diisi dengan peralatan canggih dan sofa yang sangat terlihat menggiurkan untuk tempat bermalas-malasan terdapat pintu terbuat dari kaca yang mengubungkan master suite dengan teras diluar. Naruto menyukainya. Ia asing dengan semua kemewahan ini, namun ia berusaha untuk tidak bertingkah kampungan didepan Sasuke.

"Kau pasti lelah," ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Naruto setelah ia mengotak-atik ponselnya sebentar. Sepertinya sebuah pesan.

"Hmm.." Naruto bergumam. "Tapi sepertinya aku lapar, Suke. Apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan disini?"

"Aku harus menghubungi sesorang dulu, " katanya menjelaskan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Mungkin ada beberapa cemilan dipantry, kau tinggal meminta pada orangku disana." Jelasnya. Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Jangan terlalu kenya ng. Karena kita akan makan siang ditempat yang istimewa."

Alis Naruto naik. "Wow, apakah kau akan mengajakku makan siang yang romantis?" tanyanya menggoda.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu. Akan kupastikan kau semakin dalam mencintaiku."

Naruto mendengus. "Dasar Uchiha," bisiknya.

Setelahnya Sasuke keluar dan kembali memasang ponselnya disamping telinganya. Hal tersebut akan memakan waktu paling sedikit lima belas menit sebelum Sasuke kembali. Naruto sudah biasa. Sasuke akan menghilang jauh dari Naruto jika ia menerima sebuah panggilan. Naruto tidak pernah curiga, karena Sasuke pernah menjelaskan bahwa panggilan yang diterimanya kalau tidak dari pembimbing skripsinya, maka dari keluarganya. Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke tersebut. Toh Sasuke telah berjanji tidak akan menjadi pria brengsek lagi. Ia akan berubah demi Naruto. Dan Naruto percaya.

Sebelum Naruto mencari makanan di pantry untuk mengganjal perutnya, ia memerhatikan ruang duduk terlebih dahulu. Kakinya melangkah kearah sofa yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya. Nyaman sekali, batinnya setelah mendudukkan diri di sofa empuk berkeliling, untuk para tamu tersedia enam kabin mewah, masing-masing dengan panil–panil sutra yang dilukis tangan, jendela-jendela lebar, serta kamar mandi dan jacuzzi. Ruang santai yang luas didekorasi dengan kayu koa. Uchiha dan kekayaannya.

Ruang makan Blue Sky dapat menampung empat belas tamu. Digeladak bawah terdapat ruang fitness dengan peralatan lengkap. Yacht itu mempunyai pantry yang menyatu dengan tempat penyimpanan anggur berkualitas. Perabot kapalnya terlihat sangat mewah. Naruto bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan harganya. Maka ketika ia berjalan, ia begitu hati-hati. Parno sendiri jika ia melakukan hal ceroboh dan merusak salah satunya.

"Anda perlu sesuatu, Nona?" seorang pelayan menyentak Naruto kaget.

Naruto tersenyum kikuk. Disamping merasa kaget, ia juga merasa tidak enak dengan sikap pelayan tersebut. Sopan santun yang berlebihan. Naruto tidak terbiasa. "Ah.. Aku membutuhkan sedikit cemilan," katanya menyahut.

Sang pelayan tersenyum kemudia kembali membungkuk seraya bertanya kembali. "Baiklah. Saya akan mengambilkan anda lemon cake dan jus?"

"Lemon cake terdengar baik," kata Naruto ramah. "Jus jeruk saja," lanjutnya ketika ia melihat sang pelayan menunggu jawaban Naruto yang lain.

"Baik, Nona. Saya akan menyiapkannya segera. Anda bisa menunggu diruang duduk."

"Terima kasih. Mohon bantuannya, Paman."

Sang pelayan tertegun dengan keramahan dan kecantikan gadis didepannya. Selama ia bekerja dikeluarga Uchiha, jarang sekali ia mendapatkan perlakuan yang ramah. Lantas ia tersenyum tulus. "Sama-sama, Nona." Sang pelayan berlalu. _'Malaikat,'_ batinnya. Pelayan itu menerawang dan mengingat beberapa gadis yang pernah dibawa Sasuke. Ia mengernyit tidak suka. 'Tidak. Tidak. Nona Naruto benar-benar cantik dan baik hati. Tidak seperti wanita murahan yang selalu dibawa Sasuke-sama sebelumnya. Mereka senang memerintahnya dengan gaya sok sokan menjadi nyonya Uchiha,' pikirnya kesal.

"Semoga Nona Naruto menjadi yang terkahir," doanya setulus hati. Ia tersenyum saat mengingat bagaimana perlakuan berbeda Sasuke kepada Naruto. "Tidak pernah aku melihat padangan memuja Sasuke-sama kepada seorang wanita, kecuali Nona Naruto."

Ya, semoga yang terakhir.

Pelabuhan Ame lebih dikenal dengan nama _Paradise-Small Japan._ Pantai ini melengkung dari perbatasan Konoha- Suna sampai ke Tokyo. Pelabuhan Ame dikelilingi perairan biru yang berkilau. Blue Sky sedang mendekati Pelabuhan Ame yang dari kejauhanpun tampak mengesankan dengan bukit-bukitnya yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon Sakura. Seperti namanya, memang seperti surga. Ebisu –pelayan, Sasuke dan Naruto tampak bersiap untuk menaiki sekochi. Naruto sendiri tampak tidak sebar untuk berlabuh ke pelabuhan yang cantik itu. Semuanya memandang kearah pantai.

"Kau sering ke pelabuhan Ame?" tanya Naruto.

"Hn. Beberapa kali." Tangannya dengan gaya _gentlemen_ meraih tangan Naruto untuk membantu turun kedalam Sekochi.

Naruto tersenyum, wajah antusiasnya terlihat. "Wah.. Untuk apa?"

Tentu saja membawa gadis-gadis gatal itu, pikir Ebisu melihat interaksi mereka.

"Cerewet," sahut Sasuke. Ia melompat sempurna kedalam sekochi, membuat Naruto hampir jatuh karena tidak siap ketika keseimbangannya goyah. Namun dengan refleks, Sasuke segera meraih Naruto.

"Dasar menyebalkan."

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Aku tahu." Godanya senang saat melihat ekspresi kesal si pirang.

Diam-diam Ebisu tersenyum. Ia menyukai pasangan ini. Mereka sempurna tatkala keduanya berdiri bersisian dengan tangan Sasuke melingkar pada bahu gadisnya. Ya Tuhan, mereka seperti bersekutu untuk menghabiskan jumlah kecantikan dan ketampanan dunia ini. Tak heran begitu tiba di pelabuhan Ame pasangan itu sudah menarik banyak perhatian orang dengan penampilan fisik keduanya yang mencolok. Pelabuhan kecil itu memang menawan, dengan aneka toko yang berjajar ditepi jalan menuju keperbukitan. Puluhan perahu nelayan berjajar dipantai yang berbatu.

"Cantik sekali.." Takjub Naruto.

"Tidak lebih cantik darimu, Dobe."

"Teme!" Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti untuk menggodanya. Naruto salah tingkah.

Sasuke berpaling kepada Naruto. "Kita akan makan siang dipuncak hotel bukit itu. Kau akan menyukai pemandangan dari sana."

Naruto mengangguk. Mana mungkin ia menolak, lagi pula menolak seorang Uchiha hanya akan berakhir dengan perdebatan. Selain itu tempat ini asing untuk Naruto.

"Kau berangkat dulu, aku akan segera menyusul." Sasuke kembali mendapatkan sebuah panggilan pada ponselnya.

Naruto tidak banyak protes, lagipula ia diantar oleh Ebisu.

Sasuke benar. Pemandangan darisana sangat baik. Hotel Ame merupakan kebanggaan Ame, sebuah hotel dengan pemandangan luar biasa ke teluk bawahnya. Hotel tersebut didatangi oleh orang-orang yang sangat kaya, dan selalu menjaga reputasinya dengan ketat. Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto bersantap siang diteras.

"Aku akan memesan menu Italy. Tidak masalah bukan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Terserah, lagipula aku tidak tahu makanan apa disini yang paling lezat," katanya menimpali. Tidak mungkin ada ramen juga ditempat seperti ini, pikirnya. Naruto hanya tahu makanan yang paling enak adalah ramen dengan toping naruto dan telur yang banyak.

Sasuke memanggil seorang pelayan laki-laki. "Kita mulani dengan _malloreddus."_ Keping-keping adonan tepung terbuat dari gandum. "Lalu _porcepeddu."_ Daging babi yang dimasak dengan aneka rempah-rempah. "Untuk minumnya, satu anggur Vernaccian dan Jus Jeruk." Sasuke nampak berpikir sebentar. " Untuk hidangan penutupnya kita makan _sebbadas."_ Gorengan berisi keju dan parutan kulit limau dilapisi madu pahit yang sangat langka.

"Baik, Tuan." Sang pelayan mencatan menu makan siang mereka nampak terkesan.

Naruto menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan lahap. Sasuke benar-benar pandai memilih menu makan siang mereka. Naruto merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih seperti Sasuke. Pria seksi itu tahu bagaimana memanjakan seorang wanita. Pantas saja banyak wanita cantik yang tergila-gila, pikir Naruto.

'Mungkin akupun salah satunya,' gumam Naruto dalam hati. Gadis pirang itu menatap kekasihnya. Mendapati kekasihny sedang tersenyum sensual.

"Kita kembali ke _Yacht,"_ katanya berat.

"Ya."

Mereka kembali ke kabin. Entah menggunakan sihir apa, sehingga Naruto tidak kuasa menolak pesona pria seksi itu. Ketika sang Uchiha menanggalkan semua pakaiannya tidak ada sedikitpun penolakan dalam dirinya. Ia seakan mendamba segala sentuhan dari sang Uchiha. Pria raven itu sangat berpengalaman diatas ranjang, penuh gairah dan terampil. Sasuke tidak sabar menanggalkan semua pakaiannya yang mengganggu. Ia kembali mencumbu kekasih cantiknya. Akibat egonya yang besar, ia memperhatikan kepuasan wanita yang menemaninya daripada kepuasannya sendiri. Disamping itupula Sasuke cukup keget mengetahui kekasihnya adalah seorang perawan. Ia begitu senang, maka dari itu ia begitu berhati-hati. Tidak akan merusak pengalaman pertama Naruto. Ia tahu cara merangsang titik-titik erotis seorang wanita, dan permainnanya menyerupai simfoni sensual yang mengantarkan lawannya kedalam puncak kenikmatan yang belum pernah Naruto rasakan.

Mereka menghabiskan sore hari sampai melewatkan waktu makan malam. Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke ternyata tidak bisa berhenti menikmati tubuhnya seperti itu. Tenaga Naruto terkuras habis setelah mereka bercinta. Ia bahkan tidak punya kekuatan untuk bangun. Seluruh tubuhnya merasa linu, apalagi bagian prbadinya. Tapi Naruto sangat bahagia, ia tidak menyesal menyerahkan mahkota hidupnya kepada Sasuke. Orang yang dicintainya. Lagi pula ia merasa sangat puas. Naruto tidak tahu ternyata bercinta memang senikmat itu.

"Aku pasti sudah gila," bisiknya geli sendiri.

Karena kelelahan akhirnya mereka tertidur dan benar-benar melewatkan makan malamnya. Tepatnya jam sembilan malam, ponsel Sasuke tidak berhenti bergetar. Sasuke akhirnya bangun dan segera memakai pakaiannya ketika melihat siapa yang meneleponnya. Pria itu meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang tertidur pulas. Ia akan menerima panggilan teleponnya.

Setelah benar-benar memastikan Sasuke tidak ada dikabin, iris biru itu menampakkan keindahannya.

"Namikaze Karin," bisiknya menyebutkan nama pemanggil yang tertera pada ponsel Sasuke, Kekasihnya. Sebelum Sasuke bangun, diam-diam Naruto bangun terlebih dahulu dan mengintip siapa gerangan yang terus menerus menelepon. Untuk kemudian ia kembali pura-pura tidur setelah menyadari pergerakan Sasuke. Ia pun segera bergegas untuk mengikuti Sasuke diam-diam.

Entah kenapa hatinya merasa tidak tenang.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung.._

Mohon bantuan Review dan masukannya..

Perkenalkan saya author amatir yang diam-diam menyukai ship SasuFemNaru. Terima kasih untuk Author hebat, Kak Fuyutsuki Hikari yang sudah membuat saya jatuh cinta pada pasangan ini. Dengan motivasi agar bisa membuat karya sekeren kak Fuyu, Aku nekad membuat cerita tidak jelas ini. Hahaha..

 **Salam From ARK**


	2. Chapter 2

ARK Proudly Present

" **HATE AND (To be a) LOVE"**

Naruto Belongs to MK

.

.

Warning : Vote and Support SasuFemNaru .

.

.

Eps 2

.

.

 _Sky Blue_ berlayar dengan lembut dimalam yang tenang. Suasana malam yang begitu damai dilaut Konoha itu berbanding terbalik dengan perasaan seorang gadis yang saat ini sedang mengendap-endap digeladak kapal. Naruto, berusaha untuk berusaha tenang dan menyembunyikan perasaannya yang campur aduk, yang didominasi oleh perasaan takut dan penasaran. Mengingat, saat ini Sasuke tengah berbicara dengan Namikaze Karin, kakak tirinya.

Pencahayaan yang kurang dalam _Yacht_ mewah itu membantu Naruto menyembunyikan siluetnya dengan sempurna dari Sasuke Uchiha yang saat ini terdengar sayup-sayup tengah berbicara melalui telpon genggamnya. Naruto melangkah mendekati sang pujaan hati dan berusaha untuk tidak ketahuan. Beruntung, tubuh mungilnya berhasil membuatnya tidak kesulitan untuk menyembunyikan diri.

Suara Sasuke terdengar jelas. Ia mencuri dengar.

"Iya, sayang?"

"..."

"Hn.. Aku masih sibuk mengerjakan skirpsi."

"..."

"Tidak bisa. Besok saja."

"..."

"Hn. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kau wanita satu-satunya."

"..."

"Tentu saja kau adalah tunanganku."

"..."

"Besok kau bisa menemuiku dikampus, Karin."

"..."

"Hn."

"..."

"Baiklah. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Hancur sudah hati Naruto saat itu. Gadis itu membekap mulutnya dengan keras, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan isakannya yang terdengar pilu. Gadis pirang itu menangis hebat dalam diam. Ia sungguh tak sanggup untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh lagi apa yang saat ini Sasuke bicarakan dengan Karin, yang ternyata merupakan tunangan sang kekasih. Fakta itu membuat jiwanya terasa hancur. Ia kembali mengendap-endap untuk kembali ke tempat tidurnya yang sebelumnya ia tinggalkan. Ia memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu saat ini.

Naruto gadis yang cerdas untuk tidak memilih bertengkar dengan Sasuke ditengah-tengah lautan.

 _Ya Tuhan!_ Jerit Naruto dalam hati.

Ia telah kembali kedalam kasur empuk mereka, tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat. Ia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke mengatakan kata-kata cinta untuk gadis lain. Rasanya luar biasa menyakitkan. Ia ingat bagaimana Sasuke mengatakan bahwa Karin Namikaze adalah satu-satunya wanita yang dicintai- karena faktanya mereka bertunangan. Rasanya mengancurkan seluruh harga dirinya. Ia menangis untuk kekecewan dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Penyesalan yang tiada dua. Ia menyerahkan mahkotanya untuk laki-laki yang dikiranya begitu mencintainya. Ironinya, ia menyadari bahwa seluruh hatinyapun telah ia berikan kepada laki-laki yang bahkan tidak mencintainya.

Naruto dipermainkan.

"Bodoh kau, Uzumaki Naruto!" Gadis itu memaki dirinya sendiri. "Ya Tuhan! Kaa-san.. Maafkan Naru." Dalam tangis ia berkata lirih dengan begitu menyedihkan. Ia merasa malu, ia merasa gagal dan ia merasa tidak berharga.

Dia merasa marah luar biasa. Ia membenci kekasihnya. 'Oh benarkah kekasih? Ketika aku ragu bahkan Si brengsek itu mengakuiku sebagai kekasih,' pikir Naruto kalut.

Harga dirinya hanya untuk sebuah permainan laki-laki brengsek itu. Uchiha Sialan.

Naruto berusaha menguatkan dirinya. Setelah hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan, kini ia terhempas kembali ke jurang yang sama. Jurang kesedihan dan keputusasaan.

Tetapi..

"Aku tidak akan kembali hancur," desisnya. Tangannya mencengkram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungilnya. Dalam keadaan sakit hati, Naruto segera menghapus air matanya. "Aku tidak akan menangis untuk seorang laki-laki brengsek." Tekadnya.

"Maafkan Naru, Ibu. Naru mungkin tidak akan menjadi wanita yang baik."

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Mata gadis itu berubah dingin. Dengan sejuta amarah dan kekecewaan.

"Naru sudah bosan hidup menjadi wanita baik."

Dialognya sendiri menyampaikan kepedihan hatinya kepada sang Ibu, berharap angin malam menyampaikan kepada Kushina, Ibunya yang telah tiada. Selama ia hidup Naruto merasa hidupnya tidak berjalan baik. Selalu berujung pada kehancuran. Padahal ia selalu berusaha menjadi wanita yang baik.

Dan kini, setelah ia berhasil menata hidupnya kembali. Sasuke Uchiha dengan lancanganya kembali menghancurkannya.

Naruto kehilangan alasan untuk hidup menjadi wanita baik-baik.

Setelah semuanya direnggut Sasuke.

Sayup-sayup gadis itu mendengar suara langkah kaki. Itu Pasti Sasuke. Buru-buru Naruto berpura-pura tidur kembali. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha kembali kekamar digeladak kapal. Menghampiri gadis pirangnya yang saat ini sedang terlelap begitu damai. Ia menaiki kasur, memandang sesaat gadisnya yang cantik bak malaikat dinegeri dongeng sana. Tak menunggu waktu lama, ia segera bergabung dengan Naruto. Sang Uchiha lantas membalik tubuh Naruto yang tertidur membelakanginya.

' _Sialan! Semoga si Teme tidak menyadarinya,'_ batin Naruto setengah panik. Berharap tidak menyadari adanya bekas air mata pada wajahnya. Dan berhasil. Sasuke ternyata tidak menyadarinya. Lantas ia segera memeluk si pirang dengan erat, begitu posesif.

' _Tahan Naru, jangan sampai lepas kendali,'_ pikir Naruto tatkala merasakan tangan berotot Sasuke memeluknya. Rasanya gadis itu ingin melempar Sasuke ke tengah laut.

Sasuke menyeringai begitu menyadari Naruto bergerak tidak nyaman dipelukannya. Bukannya melepaskan, tapi Sasuke malah bergerak lebih intim dan menempatkan Naruto tidur pada dada bidangnya yang polos.

Sebelum kembali memejamkan matanya, Sasuke menerawang seraya memperhatikan Naruto. Gadis miskin ini begitu sempurna. Dan gadis ini adalah miliknya, pikir Sasuke puas begitu mengingat bahwa ia adalah yang pertama bagi Naruto.

Tidak sia-sia ia mengejar Naruto selama berbulan-bulan. Berusaha setiap hari mengganggu gadis itu di kampus mereka. Meluluhkan Naruto Uzumaki itu sangat sulit.

Saat pertemuan pertama mereka, Sasuke langsung tertarik dengan gadis yang sangat cantik dan berpenampilan sangat sederhana itu. Dalam perkenalan pertamanya, Sasuke bahkan ingat bahwa gadis pirang ini berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Alih-alih menyambutnya dengan suka cita, si pirang itu malah menatapnya galak dan berlalu begitu saja setelah memberi tahu namanya dengan ketus.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis yang menjadi primadona baru di Konoha University. Seorang gadis cerdas penyandang beasiswa fakultas ekonomi dan miskin. Hidupnya sebatang kara. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum Naruto Uzumaki adalah gadis galak namun kesayangan para dosen fakultas ekonomi. Guru Iruka salah satunya. Dosen itu selalu menganak emaskannya. Tak ayal selalu menjadi buah bibir mahasiswi yang iri.

Bukannya tersinggung, Sasuke semakin tertarik pada gadis pirang itu. Ia merasa tertantang untuk menaklukan gadis incaran mahasiswa Konoha. Seminggu setelah pertemuan pertamanya, sang Uchiha bungsu dengan percaya diri menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto dihadapan para sahabatnya Sasori Akasuna dan Hyuga Neji serta beberapa mahasiswa yang pada saat itu berada di koridor kampus Konoha, perbatasan gedung fakultas ekonomi dan fakultas Tehnik Industri.

"Mulai hari ini kau akan menjadi kekasihku." Nada memerintah yang dikeluarkan Sasuke begitu terdengar pongah ditelinga Naruto yang saat itu membola kaget.

Setelah mendengus meremehkan, Naruto menjawab dengan begitu anggunnya. "Kau sedang bercanda, Uchiha-Senpai?" Dan berlalu pergi.

Neji dan Sasori tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Sasuke menggeram marah. Ia ditolak untuk kali pertama oleh seorang gadis miskin yang tak lain adalah adik kelasnya sendiri. Dan itu melukai harga dirinya yang sempurna.

Tak sampai satu hari, gosip si Uzumaki Naruto si gadis miskin menolak pernyataan cinta sang pangeran kampus menyebar dengan cepat.

Sasuke murka luar biasa. Sahabatnya tak membantu. Bahkan Sasori dan Neji menggodanya dengan terang-terangan. Egonya terluka. Tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalau menyerah begitu saja. Apalagi setelah Sasuke dipermalukan.

"Kalian lihat saja, aku akan membuat gadis itu bertekuk lutut kepadaku," katanya dengan rahang mengeras kepada Neji dan Sasori saat itu. "Kalian akan mendengar pernyataan cintanya secara langsung."

"Kami akan menunggumu, Sas," balas Sasori mengejek. Neji mengangguk setuju.

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa seorang Uchiha Sasuke lakukan. "Jika aku berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu, memangnya apa yang aku dapatkan?" Tanya Sang Uchiha dingin. Nadanya penuh dengan obsesi dan menantang.

Neji Hyuga terpancing. "Ambil mobil kesayanganku," balasnya menantang. "Dan mobil kesayanganku juga," tambah Sasori bertaruh.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menyeringai. "Deal."

Bulan ke tiga setelah Sasuke dengan gencar mengejar sang Uzumaki. Akhirnya Naruto menerima pernyataan cintanya. Berita Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi sepasang kekasih berhasil menjadi berita paling heboh di kampus Konoha.

Dan saat ini gadis yang susah payah ia dapatkan sudah berada dipelukannya. Miliknya. Dan terpenting mencintainya. Sasuke menghirup aroma jeruk pada helai pirang kekasihnya. Aroma memabukan yang membuatnya selalu merasa ketagihan. Sasuke benar-benar tersenyum puas.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Naru," bisiknya tak menyadari Naruto hanya pura-pura tertidur dan menantikan kalimat selanjutnya. "Tidak akan melepaskanmu, setidaknya sampai aku merasa bosan."

' _Dan mungkin tidak akan pernah merasa bosan,'_ lanjut Sasuke dalam hati, serta merta menghirup aroma jeruk itu kembali. Kali ini dengan kecupan pada kepala gadisnya yang ia pikir sudah terlelap.

Naruto merasa tubuhnya menggigil karena amarah dan kesedihan. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan agar sandiwaranya tidak gagal. Naruto sendiri kaget luar biasa ia bisa menahan diri sejauh ini.

"Dan sampai mobil kesayangan Si Hyuga dan Akasuna menjadi milikku." Sasuke benar-benar tidak menyadari suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Naruto.

"Segeralah kau katakan didepan mereka bahwa kau mencintaiku, _Dobe-chan_. Aku menyukai pertaruhan," ujarnya pelan dengan nada kemenangan dan licik. Setelah berkata demikian, Sang Uchiha terlelap dengan hati yang benar-benar puas.

' _BAJINGAN KEPARAT!'_ Umpat Naruto murka merasa harga dirinya diinjak-injak.

Fakta lainnya, selain ia dibohongi oleh Sasuke Uchiha, dia juga dijadikan sebagai bahan taruhan. Naruto sangat-sangat membenci Uchiha Sasuke.

Seharusnya ia tidak sebodoh itu.

Pria brengsek tetaplah brengsek.

' _OH TUHAN! KENAPA DIA KEJAM SEKALI!'_

.

.

.

.

"Aku harus memakai baju apa?"

Dilihatnya isi lemari putih yang dipenuhi dengan baju-baju bermerk dan tentunya berharga sangat mahal, Karin Namikaze sedang memilih-milih baju terbaik untuk dipakainya. Ia tidak sabar ingin menemui tunangannya siang ini.

"Aku akan bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun. Aku harus tampil secantik mungkin!" Gadis bersurai merah itu terpekik senang, dalam bayangannya ia akan segera bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tunangannya yang tampan dan sempurna.

Setelah satu bulan mereka tidak bertemu. Sasuke selalu mencari alasan untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Padahal sesibuk-sibuknya Sasuke, pria itu selalu menyempatkan untuk bertemu. Bukannya Karin tidak tahu bagaimana keseharian sang Uchiha di kampusnya. Pamor _playboy_ nya sudah menjadi rahasia umum. Namun Karin bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu. Karena anak kedua Namikaze Minato itu yakin, pada akhirnya Sasuke Uchiha akan menjadi miliknya.

Akan tetapi,

Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, orang kepercayaan Karin yang berkuliah di Konoha University selalu memberikan informasi yang membuat kenyamanan Karin terusik. Sasuke sedang mengejar seorang gadis. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto.

Ia mendapatkan potret gadis itu.

Karin merasa kesal luar biasa. Bagaimana mungkin ada gadis secantik itu? Bahkan dengan pakaian kumal dan murahan, gadis itu terlihat sangat menawan.

Tidak pernah seorang Karin Namikaze merasa terancam seperti saat mendengar bahwa Sasuke berhasil menjadikan si gadis pirang kekasihnya. Karin yang pada awalnya mengira bahwa Sasuke takkan bertahan dengan gadis itu dalam waktu satu minggu. Karena pada kenyataannya, Sasuke senang berganti wanita. Namun, sebulan telah berlalu dan tunangannya tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda bosan. Karin tidak bisa berdiam diri.

Setiap saat Karin akan berusaha menghubungi Sasuke tatkala seseorang memberitahu jika Sasuke sedang bersama gadis pirang itu.

Karin akan mengganggunya.

Tidak bisa. Tidak ada satupun gadis yang lebih pantas dari Karin Namikaze untuk menjadi wanita yang bersanding dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Karin menatap dirinya dalam sebuah cermin mewah dengan ukiran emas disampingnya. Pantulan dirinya mengenakan busana bermerk _versace_ berwarna hitam keluaran terbaru memperlihatkan kecantikan wanita bertubuh bak model itu.

"Hmm," Karin bergumam puas. Tak sia-sia ia merogoh kocek yang dalam untuk membeli salah satu busana termahal ini. _'Akan kuperlihatkan kelasmu dimana, gadis miskin tidak tahu diri,'_ batinnya sembari membayangkan wajah cantik saingannya.

Karin memiliki rambut merah yang indah khas Uzumaki. Wajahnya menurun dari sang Ibu, Sara Namikaze. Tidak terlalu cantik. Namun Karin berusaha menutupinya dengan sedikit polesan tangan canggih para dokter bedah pada matanya yang tak memiliki lipatan dan dagunya. Keahliannya dalam ber- _make up_ menambah kesempuranaan parasnya. Tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya, dan Karin tidak akan membiarkan satu orangpun mengetahuinya.

Seraya bersenandung mahasiswa Universitas Suna jurusan desainer itu memoles wajahnya. Sentuhan terakhir memberikan _lip tint_ berwarna merah muda pada bibirnya. "Sempurna," ujarnya puas seraya tersenyum.

 _Tok Tok Tok!_ Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Karin.

"Saya, Ayame, Nona!"

"Masuk saja, Bi."

Asisten Rumah Tangga yang berusia hampir setengah abad itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat.

"Nona, ada kiriman surat untuk anda."

Karin mengambilnya segera dan memerintahkan Ayame untuk segera meninggalkan ruangannya. Lantas Karin menatap amplop coklat itu. Tubuhnya merinding. Sebelum membukanya, ia sudah tahu isi surat itu. Namun ia tetap membacanya.

 _Dear Ms. Karin Namikaze_

 _Dengan berat hati saya terpaksa menginfomasikan kepada anda bahwa Yayasan kami kembali mengalami kekurangan dana. Kami memerlukan seratus juta dengan segera untuk menutupi berbagai biaya. Kami mengharapkan uang tersebut di transfer ke rekening seperti biasa._

Tidak ada tanda tangan, namun Karin tahu siapa yang mengirimkan surat itu. Karin duduk seraya bergetar menatap surat itu dengan wajah pucat pasi.

' _Ini tidak pernah berakhir.'_

Pemerasan itu tidak pernah berakhir.

Karin menggeram putus asa. Ia tidak tahu perbuatan cerobohnya dimasa lalu membuahkan teror dalam hidupnya. Kecelakaan kecil yang ia rencanakan ternyata sampai menghilangkan nyawa seseorang. Ia menyesal. Niat hati ingin memberikan peringatan, namun siapa sangka orang yang ia suruh telah melakukan kesalahan?

Ada suara pria dewasa terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinganya. Itu Kurama dan Minato. Kakak dan ayahnya sedang mengobrol. Gadis itu mendesah putus asa.

' _Entah bagaimana jadinya Kak Kurama dan Ayah kalau mengetahui aku menghabiskan uangnya untuk membayar seseorang yang telah menjadi saksi aku menjadi seorang pembunuh.'_

Karin ketakutan. Alasannya menghabiskan uang untuk memenuhi keinginannya belanja tidak akan selalu efektif. Ia tahu itu.

.

.

 _Bersambung.._

 _._

 _._

 _Hai Hai.. Maaf ya lanjutannya pendek._ _Jangan lupa Votenya. Ditunggu juga kritik dan sarannya._

 _Oya, Kalau votenya lebih dari 50, Saya akan update cepet.._


	3. Chapter 3

ARK Proudly Present

" **HATE AND (To be a) LOVE"**

Naruto Belongs to MK

.

.

Warning : Vote and Support SasuFemNaru .

.

.

Eps 3

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Naruto sudah bangun. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, dari semalam gadis itu tidak tidur sama sekali. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh amarah dan pikiriannya penuh oleh rencana-rencana pembalasan untuk laki-laki brengsek yang sekali lagi 'menghabisinya' dikamar mandi _Yacht_ sebelum mereka melakukan sarapan pagi disebuah restoran Konoha.

Pada saat itu Naruto berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menunjukkan kenikmatan walaupun hati dan harga dirinya hancur. Naruto tidak akan kalah oleh Sasuke yang saat inipun masih dengan sempurna memainkan perannya menjadi seorang kekasih yang begitu mencintai dirinya.

' _Tatapan lembut itu, membuatku muak_ ,' batin Naruto seraya tersenyum _angelic_ kepada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatapnya seraya membuka sebuah buku menu makan.

Tiba-tiba atensi Naruto teralihkan oleh penayangan sebuah televisi yang sedang menayangkan wajah Minato Namikaze, memberi kabar bahwa pengusaha sukses itu semakin berjaya diusianya yang menginjak hampir kepala lima. Wajahnya seketika berubah sedih. Perasaan tidak dibutuhkan dan tidak berarti itu kembali menyeruak kedalam dadanya.

Sasuke menyadarinya. Lantas ia bertanya, "kau mengenalnya, Naru?" Mata elangnya tidak luput dari perubahan gadis cantiknya.

Naruto tersentak dan segera menyadari kebodohannya. Sial.

Perasaan menginginkan seorang sosok ayah seharusnya dari dulu sudah terkubur dalam, seenaknya kembali lagi.

Naruto tersenyum lembut. "Tidak. Hanya saja aku adalah salah satu penggemar dari Namikaze-san. Dia pengusaha yang menjadi panutanku didunia ekonomi. Selain itu juga sosoknya yang menomor satukan keluarga, hmm.. Anak-anak dan istrinya maksudku, menjadi nilai plus untuknya. Aku sangat menyukai pria seperti itu," jelasnya. Kalau saja Sasuke lebih jeli lagi mendengarkan kalimat Naruto mungkin ia akan mendengar nada mengejek didalamnya.

' _Apa aktingku sudah sempurna?'_

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya curiga. "Aku tidak tahu kau mengikuti kabar seorang Namikaze Minato sampai sejauh itu." Sasuke tidak menyukai cara Naruto memandang Namikaze Minato. Ada binar berbeda dari mata birunya. Dan tatapan seperti itu hanya Sasukelah yang pantas mendapatkannya.

"Hmm.. Kau cemburu untuk seorang pria tua?" Naruto berusaha terkekeh senang. "Nadamu seperti merajuk, Sasuke," ujarnya. "Kupastikan kaulah cinta pertamaku. Aku mencintaimu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, hati Naruto berdenyut. Tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Karena memang perasaan itu masihlah ada. Butuh waktu untuk melupakan sebuah cinta pertama yang mendalam. Namun Naruto bertekad akan melupakan secepat mungkin. Kebencian dan kekecewaan yang bersarang dihatinya saat ini sudah cukup menjadi alasannya.

Sasuke terlihat senang dengan pernyataan Naruto. "Sudah seharusnya begitu, sayang."

Naruto memandang kedua oniks Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan ekspresi bak seorang malaikat. Tampan sekali. Sasuke yang biasanya hanya menampilkan wajah angkuh dan dingin kini tersenyum seperti itu seraya menatapnya memuja. Padahal gadis pirang itu tahu bahwa Sasuke tak lebih dari seorang iblis.

' _Natural sekali,'_ dengus Naruto dalam hati mengomentari Sasuke. Kalau saja kemarin malam ia tidak mengetahui faktanya mungkin sampai sekarang ia akan tetap menjadi gadis bodoh yang tergila-gila oleh iblis yang menyamar itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Namikaze-san, kau mungkin sudah tidak asing bukan? Keluarga Uchiha mempunyai bisnis yang sama dengan Namikaze-san. Apa.. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya, Sasuke?"

Gadis pirang itu jelas mengetahui bahwa Sasuke tidak menyukai apa yang saat ini sedang mereka bahas. Maka dari itu ia mencoba untuk bermain-main sebentar. Sasuke jelas terusik dengan pertanyaannya. Entah kenapa Naruto begitu menikmatinya.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Dobe?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin saja kau bisa membawaku kepada Namikaze-san. Aku penggemar beratnya," balas gadis itu riang. Mata lentiknya dengan sengaja mengerling genit kepada Sasuke.

"Jangan harap, Dobe!"

"Ah! Jangan cemburu, Teme! Hahaha!"

Tentu saja Sasuke menolak. Mana mungkin laki-laki itu bersedia mengenalkan ayah dari tunangannya sendiri kepada selingkuhannya. Dan sang Uchiha tidak akan pernah membuat hal itu terjadi. Naruto tidak boleh sampai tahu kalau sebenarnya ia sudah memiliki seorang tunangan, pikir Sasuke saat itu.

' _Kena kau, Brengsek!'_

Seorang pramusaji datang menghampiri mereka. Tangannya dengan lihai menata makanan yang Sasuke pesan dimeja mereka. Ada sepiring ekkaddo dan eby furai, salad buah serta jus vegetarian yang ditata sedemikian rupa dengan cantiknya. Menggugah selera.

"Sasuke, aku mau tambah _creeps cake, macaroon dan cheese ball_ ." Naruto berujar kepada Sasuke. "Aku kelaparan. Kau yang membuatku kelaparan," tambahnya ketika melihat sang Uchiha menaikan sedikit alisnya, heran. Tentu saja setelah permainan panas kemarin sore dan tadi pagi dikamar mandi _Yacht_.

Dan tentu saja untuk memberinya energi lebih agar ia bisa menghadapi hari ini. Naruto yakin hari ini akan menjadi hari yang berat untuknya.

Sasuke mengangguk seraya tersenyum geli. "Hn. Pesanlah."

Naruto benar-benar menghabiskan sarapannya dengan tandas. Sasuke sampai terheran-heran. Tubuh sekecil itu ternyata mampu menampung banyak makanan. Disisi Naruto sendiri, ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan sarapan ditempat semewah dan semahal restoran Konoha. Gadis itu berfikir mungkin untuk selanjutnya ia akan sulit menikmati semua kemewahan ini, mengingat mungkin saja ini adalah sarapan yang terakhir bersama kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Setelahnya, ia akan kembali menjadi Naruto si gadis miskin.

' _Ya, ini harus menjadi yang terakhir.'_

Tiba-tiba segumpal perasaan pahit menusuk dadanya. Tak dapat memungkiri setiap detiknya kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke saat ini sungguh menyiksa batinnya. Ia mencintai pria itu tapi membencinya sekaligus.

Namun Naruto adalah gadis kuat. Dia sudah terbiasa hidup _strugle_. Dia akan melewatinya dan akan memberikan rasa sakit yang sama.

Kedua sejoli itu menaiki mobil mewah berwarna hitam milik Sasuke. Pria dingin itu selalu menamai benda kesayangannya. Seperti Yacht yang kemarin dia tumpangi namanya Blue Sky. Setahu Naruto, kedaraan roda empat itu bernama _Dark Sky._ Berdasarkan cara Sasuke menamai benda-benda kesayangannya itulah Naruto setidaknya tahu bahwa Sasuke begitu menyukai langit. Katanya, langit itu misterius. Naruto menyetujui ide itu karena sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Uchiha Sasuke.

Pemuda itu sangat misterius. Apalagi setiap kali mata oniksnya yang gelap seperti malam yang pekat.

Naruto duduk disamping kemudi. Sasuke sendiri tengah fokus mengemudikan salah satu mobil termewah didunia. Mobil _Bentley Bentayga_ ini menggunakan mesin dengan 5950cc yang membuatnya bisa berlari hingga kecepatan yang mengerikan. Tenaga yang sangat besar diimbangi dengan kemewahan terbaik didunia. Mobil SUV yang gagah itu juga sangat cocok dengan sosok Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin sebelumnya Naruto berbangga hati memiliki seorang Uchiha bungsu sebagai kekasih. Namun, tidak untuk saat ini.

Ia tertampar dengan kenyataan itu. Seharusnya dari awal ia menyadari, mengapa Sasuke begitu mengejar seorang gadis miskin yang tidak layak bersanding dengan sosok langit disampingnya? Tentu saja jawabannya karena laki-laki itu hanya menginginkan tubuhnya.

Betapa Naruto menyumpahi kebodohannya karena termakan dengan yang namanya cinta. Tentu saja, pangeran seharusnya bersanding dengan seorang putri. Bukan dengan seorang gembel yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Ia telah membuat ibunya malu dialam baka sana.

Naruto meringgis karenanya. "Isssh..!"

"Kenapa, Naru?"

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya teringat sesuatu, Suke," jawabnya cepat.

Naruto harus segera mengakhiri ini, jika tidak harga diri dan kepercayaan dirinya akan semakin hancur didepan laki-laki brengsek ini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Sebelah tangan Sasuke menggapai kepala Naruto dan mengusap kepala pirang itu lembut. Sasuke terkekeh gemas dengan tingkah gadisnya. "Ada-ada saja."

' _OH TUHAN AKU TIDAK TAHAN!'_

"Sasuke, turunkan saja aku didepan _Mall_ itu. Aku harus membeli sesuatu," katanya meminta.

"Hn," gumamnya menuruti keinginan Naruto. "Aku tidak bisa menemanimu, Dobe. Aku ada urusan," jelasnya setelah dengan sempurna menepikan mobilnya. Tangannya dengan lihai membuka sabuk pengaman yang terpasang pada tubuh mungil kekasihnya. Manis sekali.

"Hmm.. Tidak apa-apa." – _'Karena kau akan menemui tunanganmu yang seorang puteri. Mana mungkin memilih dengan gadis selingkuhanmu yang miskin?'_

"Aku akan segera menemuimu begitu urusanku selesai," sahut Sasuke setelah memberikan kecupan ringan pada dahi Naruto.

' _Dan kembali menjadikanku pemuas nafsumu.'_

Tidak akan pernah.

"Tidak, aku menemuimu saja," timpal Naruto misterius. Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Baiklah, kau langsung saja ke apartemenku."

Lalu mobil Sasuke berlalu. Senyuman Narutopun hilang, wajahnya berubah dingin dengan mata yang menatap tajam punggung mobil Sang Uchiha.

Lalu?

Gadis pirang itu menangis. "Sudah berakhir, ya," bisiknya seraya terisak pahit. Lututnya terasa lemas. Ternyata menghadapi Sasuke tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Senyuman Sasuke begitu tampan. Perlakuan lembutnya begitu memabukkan. Dan segala sesuatu yang dimiliki Sasuke memang terlalu mempesona. Dan Naruto sadar bahwa ia sebentar lagi akan kehilangan itu semua.

Karena..

Sejak awal Sasuke Uchiha tidak pernah jadi miliknya.

Sasuke Uchiha tunangan Namikaze Karin, anak yang sah dari ayahnya sendiri. Naruto menyimpan dengan jelas dalam benaknya. Ironis. Takdir kejam apa ini? Pikirnya merasa takdir begitu kejam padanya.

"Kau harus kuat, Naru."

Setelah memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri, gadis itu menegakkan badannya. Sorot matanya penuh tekad. Ia memandang bangunan tinggi didepannya. Gadis itu melangkah memasuki gedung. Begitu masuk dalam sebuah _Mall_ , Naruto lantas segera mencari sebuah butik.

Mungkin akan menguras tabungan yang susah payah ia dapatkan. Tapi, tidak masalah. Naruto tidak mungkin berani menemui 'sang puteri dan pangeran' dengan baju murahan yang saat ini dia pakai.

"Aku juga akan merapihkan sedikit rambutku."

.

.

.

.

Karin mendesah frustasi. Telpon genggamnya tidak berhenti bergetar. Kalau saja Sasuke yang menghubunginya saat ini, tanpa pikir panjang ia akan segera mengangkatnya.

Tapi nomor tak dikenal yang tertera pada ponselnya itu tentu saja adalah orang yang memeras Karin selama ini. Gadis itu ketakutan dan marah sekaligus. Sosok itu akan menganggunya terus-menerus sebelum uang yang mereka inginkan dia kirim. Walau enggan, namun akhirnya gadis itu mengangkatnya juga. Karin tidak akan mengambil resiko bermain-main dengan sosok gila itu.

"Ya."

" _Selamat siang Nona Karin."_ Suara disebrang telpon mendayu dengan lembut namun penuh maksud.

Karin menahan nafasnya. "Tunggu sampai minggu depan," jawab Karin seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan seseorang disebrang telepon sana.

" _Ah.. Anda sungguh baik sekali, Nona Karin. Terima kasih. Kami tunggu kabar baiknya."_

Gadis berambut merah itu mematikan telponnya. Matanya terpejam, bibirnya mendesah frustasi. "Alasan apalagi yang kubuat untuk Ayah dan Kak Kurama kali ini?" bisiknya pada diri sendiri memikirkan cara untuk meminta uang kepada ayah atau kakaknya.

Astaga, gadis itu sangat pusing. Jika terus-terusan ia diperas seperti ini ia bisa gila. Pemeras itu benar-benar menjadikannya karung uang.

"NYONYA!"

Tiba-tiba teriakan Ayame menyentak Karin. Gadis itu mendengar keributan dari kamar ibunya, Namikaze – Senju Sara. Cepat-cepat Karin menghampiri kamar ibunya. Begitu sampai, gadis itu langsung memekik panik.

"Astaga Ibu! Apa yang ibu lakukan?!" Karin berlari menghampiri ibunya yang kini sedang meringkuk dengan posisi yang menyedihkan dibawah ranjang mewah orang tuanya.

"Apa yang kalian tunggu?! Cepat panggil Ayah dan Kak Kurama!" Jeritnya kepada para pelayan yang ikut panik melihat kondisi sang nyonya Namikaze.

"Ibu sadarlah! Ini aku, Bu," bisik Karin memeluk ibunya yang saat ini tengah menangis sesegukan seraya memeluk sebuah pigura yang pecah, sehingga ujung kaca itu melukai tangan ibunya. Darah mengucur cukup banyak.

Hati Karin mencelos. Dengan hati-hati ia melepaskan benda yang saat ini sedang ibunya dekap.

Sebuah pigura yang menampilkan sosok cantik Senju Kushina.

"Ibu kumohon hentikan." Suaranya terdengar putus asa. "Jangan lagi, Bu.."

"Kushina, maafkan aku..," Sara mengulang-ngulang kalimat yang sama.

Kurama datang. Paras tampan yang menyerupai Minato itu terlihat sedikit panik. Dengan hati-hati sulung Namikaze itu menggendong ibunya untuk segera merebahkan diri dikasurnya.

"Ayame tolong bawakan kotak P3K dan ambilkan air hangat," perintah Kurama pada Ayame yang sedang berdiri serba salah.

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Kini tinggal Karin yang berdiri disana seraya memandang Kurama yang berusaha menenangkan ibunya dengan sangat lembut. Mata gadis itu terasa panas dan akhirnya ia tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

Ini semua gara-gara Senju Kushina. Ibunya hampir gila karena wanita yang bahkan tidak dikenal oleh Karin. Tapi kebenciannya dari dulu tidak berubah. Kini kian bertambah.

Kushina Senju adalah adik kandung ibunya. Pusat segala penderitaan dikeluarganya. Sepanjang hidup Karin, ia hanya melihat ibunya tersiksa karena wanita itu. Seringkali gadis itu melihat pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya, dan topiknya selalu sama, Kushina. Yang bahkan keberadaannya entah dimana.

Ayahnya yang tidak dapat mencintai ibunya.

Ayahnya yang hanya mencintai Senju Kushina, selingkuhannya.

Dan ironisnya adalah adik kandung ibunya sendiri.

Karin muak dengan semua itu. Ia hanyalah seorang anak yang ingin melihat orang tuanya saling membagi kasih. Tapi kenapa susah sekali? Karin yang diliputi oleh rasa marah dan kebencian selalu berambisi menemukan Kushina Senju dan menyingkirkannya didunia ini.

Hingga kejadian beberapa tahun lalu terjadi..

Kushina Senju dikabarkan telah meninggal.

Karin luar biasa bahagia. Namun diluar dugaan, saat mendengar kabar tersebut ternyata yang terjadi adalah ayahnya meraung hebat, Kurama terpukul luar biasa dan ibunya histeris. Dan kondisinya semakin hari semakin parah. Keluarganya yang dulu diambang kehancuran malah terjatuh hancur.

Hanya Karin yang merasa lega. Namun ia tetap merasa bingung dan tidak mengerti. Kenapa ibu dan kakaknya terpukul? Bukankah seharusnya mereka bahagia?

"Karin," suara lembut dan berat membuyarkan lamunan Karin. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati raut khawatir ayahnya. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini lagi?" pertanyaan itu ditujukan kepadanya.

Karin hanya menggeleng.

Minato mendesah lelah. Lantas ia segera menghampiri Kurama dan Sara. "Kurama kita bawa ibumu ke rumah sakit," ujar sang kepala Namikaze tegas.

Kurama mengangguk lantas ia segera membopong tubuh ringkih ibunya untuk dibawa kerumah sakit.

Minato memeluk sebentar Karin yang berdiri tergugu menyaksikan kondisi ibunya yang memprihatinkan. "Pergilah, Karin. Ayah dan Kurama akan menjaga ibumu."

Minato yang sadar Karin sudah berdandan sedemikian rupa mengerti bahwa sang anak akan pergi kesuatu tempat. "Kau akan menemui Sasuke-kun?" tebaknya tepat sasaran seraya tersenyum lembut.

Ah! Karin hampir saja lupa.

"Iya ayah. Tolong jaga ibu." Setelah mengecup pipi ayahnya, ia segera pergi.

Karin harus me- _retouch_ kembali _make up_ nya.

.

.

.

.

Mood Sasuke sangat baik hari ini. Dan pemuda itu tahu alasannya kenapa. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto. Gadis itu selalu berhasil membuat moodnya meningkat pada titik terbaiknya. Apalagi mengingat bagaimana mereka bercinta. Rasanya Sasuke sudah merindukan tubuh itu kembali. Ia bertekad hari ini akan melakukannya lagi, berulang-ulang diapartemennya.

Drrt.. Drrt..

Suara dering ponsel berbunyi menghancurkan lamunan panas Sasuke, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk pada ponselnya. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk memegang kemudi, sedangkan tangan satunya ia gunakan untuk membuka sebuah pesan pada ponselnya.

Ternyata Karin telah menunggunya ditempat biasa. Sasuke tersenyum dan segera men _dial_ ponselnya untuk menelepon sang tunangan.

"Tunggu aku sekitar lima belas menit lagi, aku akan segera sampai."

Sasuke menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sesampainya disebuah restoran mewah dekat dengan kampusnya, Sasuke langsung mencari Karin. Seperti biasa, dia tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menemukan gadis itu. Karin selalu terlihat menonjol. Dia memiliki rambut merah yang indah dan penampilannya selalu memperlihatkan kelas. Menunjukkan bahwa ia seorang Namikaze. Sasuke tidak masalah dengan itu semua, karena diapun demikian.

Karin dengan antusias melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke. Gerak tubuhnya seakan memberitahukan kepada semua orang bahwa pemuda tampan dan gagah yang mendadak jadi pusat perhatian semua orang itu adalah miliknya. Karin berbangga hati karenanya.

Sasuke memakai kemeja hitam kotak-kotak berlengan pendek, celananya ia sesuaikan dengan baik. Sasuke sangat menghargai bagaimana Karin selalu berusaha berpenampilan terbaik setiap mereka bertemu, dan Sasuke tidak akan membuat usaha Karin sia-sia. Terbukti, penampilan Sasuke kali ini lebih elegan dengan menonjolkan kemeja _limited edition_ yang dibelinya. Maka sebelum bertemu dengan Karin ia menyempatkan diri untuk pulang ke apartemennya untuk berganti baju.

' _Kenapa Sasuke-kun setiap hari semakin tampan?!'_ Pekik Karin dalam hati histeris. Sebisa mungkin gadis itu mengendalikan dirinya untuk tetap bersikap biasa. Gadis itu tahu bahwa Sasuke paling tidak menyukai perempuan cerewet yang agresif. Wajar saja gadis itu mengetahuinya, lebih dari setengah umurnya mereka tumbuh bersama.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Sasuke begitu sampai. Pemuda itu mengecup pipi sang tunangan sekilas tanda sebagai pertemuan mereka setelah sekian lama.

Wajah Karin merona, pancaran matanya terlihat bahagia. "Tidak, hanya saja aku yang terlalu awal," sahutnya.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, aku sudah pesankan makan kesukaanmu seperti biasa. Tidak masalah?"

"Hn," gumamnya seraya mengangguk.

Karin tersenyum senang.

Inilah salah satu faktor yang membuat Sasuke tidak keberatan dengan pertunangan yang direncanakan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Karin tidak seperti gadis-gadis yang selama ini ia kencani. Karin sama-sama dari kalangan atas, derajat mereka sama. Gadis ini juga tidak agresif dan tidak berisik. Ia merasa nyaman dengan Karin. Baginya itu saja cukup. Terlebih, ia merasa serasi dengan gadis itu. Karin memang cantik dan memiliki tubuh bak model.

Walaupun tidak secantik dan mempesona seperti Naruto.

Karin tidak agresif, tidak seperti gadis yang ia kencani. Mereka selalu berusaha untuk menggoda Sasuke. Dan Sasuke selalu tergoda dengan selangkangan mereka.

Walaupun Naruto tidak agresif sama sekali. Gadis itu justru menghindari untuk menggodanya. Namun, Sasukelah yang agresif dan menggodanya.

Sasuke lantas melihat Karin. Ia berfikir, mungkin Karinlah satu-satunya wanita yang tidak Sasuke tiduri. Dan bungsu Uchiha tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukannya. Hubungan mereka hanya sebatas ciuman. Sasuke tidak masalah, karena ia memang nyaman dengan hubungan mereka yang seperti itu.

Karin dan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengernyit. Kenapa dia jadi membandingkan dengan Naruto?

Tapi, jika ia bersama dengan Naruto, bahkan ia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya seakan berkata haus akan tubuh gadis pirang itu. Ada sensasi menyenangkan yang ia rasakan apabila mereka bersama dan saling bersentuhan. Gejolak yang membuatnya bergairah hanya ia dapatkan dari Naruto. Dan ia menyukainya.

Karin memulai percakapan. Gadis itu mengungkapkan bahwa ia sangat merindukan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha bungsu tersenyum pendek sebagai balasan. Seterusnya, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang sedang Karin bicarakan. Karena pikirannya berkecambuk antara gadis itu dengan Naruto.

Dan ketika ia mulai membandingkan keduanya, anehnya hanya Naruto dan Naruto yang menari dikepalanya.

Naruto dengan keunikan pesonanya yang tidak akan gagal membuat seorang Uchiha Sasuke berada pada puncak gelora kesenangan.

Hidangan tersaji. Dan Sasuke mendapati sebuah pesan singkat.

 _ **From : Dobe Pirang**_

 _ **Apakah urusanmu masih lama?**_

Sasuke lantas tersenyum hingga tak menyadari bahwa senyuman itu membuat hati Karin yang melihatnya menjadi gelisah.

 _'Apa Sasuke mendapatkan pesan dari bibi Mikoto?'_ tanyanya dalam hati.

 _ **To : Dobe Pirang**_

 _ **Merindukanku, Dobe? Mungkin sekitar satu jam lagi aku akan segera pulang.**_

Sang Uchiha segera mengalihkan perhatian kembali kepada Karin begitu sang tunangan bertanya.

"Apakah Bibi Mikoto menghubungimu?" Setau Karin, Sasuke akan tersenyum lembut seperti itu jika sedang berbicara dengan ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto.

"Bukan," jawab Sasuke cepat yang tanpa sadar membuat tunangannya semakin gelisah. "Makanlah," lanjutnya seraya bersiap menyantap makanan yang telah tersaji dimeja.

Karin menggigit bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Baiklah..Selamat makan."

 _'Jadi siapa yang menghubungi Sasuke-kun? Apa seorang wanita?_ ' batinnya merasa terancam.

Pemuda itu memperhatikan bagaimana Karin makan. _Mannernya_ luar biasa anggun. Sasuke lantas teringat sarapannya tadi pagi bersama si pirang. Perasaan menggelitik tiba-tiba datang dan sungguh ia tidak sadar bahwa saat ini ia sedang tersenyum geli. Jauh sekali, Naruto yang bersikap biasa tanpa menjaga _image_ sama sekali. Bahkan gadis itu tidak segan makan layaknya orang kelaparan. Terlalu apa adanya.

Tapi..

Justru Sasuke terhibur karena sikap Naruto yang polos dan jujur. Ia merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna. Dan Naruto masih menjadi pusat kesenangan Uchiha Sasuke. Maka, laki-laki itu tidak akan melepaskan Naruto begitu saja.

Ah.. Sasuke semakin merindukan Naruto.

"A-ah.. Apa ada yang salah Sasuke-kun?" Karin bertanya salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah karena gugup. Jarang sekali Sasuke menatapnya se-intens itu sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu meleleh. Namikaze Karin salah faham.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke singkat. Segera ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Karin dan Naruto bagai dua sisi yang berlawanan. Namun, sampai saat ini Sasuke masih yakin bahwa Karinlah wanita yang pantas menjadi tunangannya. Walaupun pemuda itu tidak mungkin melepaskan Naruto.

Untuk saat ini, Sasuke hanya perlu menjauhkan Naruto dan Karin agar tidak saling bertemu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bisikan-bisikan yang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Penasaran dengan apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang direstoran, lantas Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek yang dibicarakan.

Ternyata seorang gadis berambut pirang sebahu yang baru saja memasuki restoran. Sasuke tidak tahu bahwa ada gadis lain yang lebih cantik dari Naruto Uzumaki didunia ini.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Pikirannya terlalu banyak memikirkan Naruto, sehingga gadis cantik yang kini berjalan kearahnya sambil tersenyum itu seperti Narutonya.

Hingga..

"Halloo.. Sasuke, apa aku mengganggu?"

Sasuke melotot kaget.

Karin yang baru menyadari ada gadis yang sangat cantik didepannya, terperangah.

NARUTO UZUMAKI memiringkan wajahnya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

.

.

 _Bersambung.._

Jangan Lupa Vote dan Komen..

Terima kasih atas dukungan bagi cerita pertamaku.. I Love u so much...

Episode 1-3 memang dibuat untuk memulai penyusunan puzzle misteri kehidupan Naruto. Dan pendalaman tokoh utama cerita ini. ;)

Semoga gak jadi cerita yang membosankan..

Next Episode pembalasan Uzumaki Naruto dimulai.. Khukhukhu

Note : Bagi pembaca FFN ditunggu review nya. Saya aktif diWP judul cerita sama. Nama profil : ARK1824NS


	4. Chapter 4

**ARK Proudly Present**

 **"HATE AND (To be a) LOVE"**

 **Naruto Belongs to MK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning : Vote and Support SasuFemNaru .**

.

Eps 4

Salah satu pegawai salon terpekik.

"Cantik sekali. Siapa Namamu gadis muda?" pertanyaan itu dilontarkan begitu ia melihat hasil karyanya sendiri setelah sebelumnya ia memotong rambut gadis pirang didepannya.

"Naruto," jawab sang gadis singkat seraya tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ba-san."

"Kekasihmu beruntung sekali pastinya. Astaga, jika saja anakku belum punya calon istri mungkin akan kujodohkan denganmu," candanya seraya membersihkan sebuah jubah pelindung yang sebelumnya dipakai Naruto saat memotong rambut.

Naruto meringgis mendengar pernyataan wanita paruh baya disampingnya. "Mungkin tidak."

"Ah kau pasti bercanda. Laki-laki bodoh mana yang tidak beruntung mendapatkan wanita secantik dirimu, sayang?"

"Kau terlalu merendah." Tiba-tiba seorang Paman berambut panjang menghampiri mereka dan ikut berkomentar. "Orochimaru. Jadi, siapa nama gadis cantik ini?" tanyanya seraya memberikan salah satu tangannya sebagai gestur berkenalan.

Naruto menyambutnya. "Naruto."

"Dia Guren, salah satu pegawaiku. Dan aku adalah pemilik salon ini."

"Hmm.. Salam kenal." Naruto mengangguk ramah sebagai respon, ia menunggu penjelasan lain dari Paman berambut panjang disampingnya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah mutiara disini."

"Mutiara?" Naruto sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Guren hanya tersenyum kemudian menimpali, "Maksudnya Orochi-sama, itu kau Naru-chan."

Orochimaru mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah gagal menilai seorang gadis cantik. Dan kau adalah definisi kecantikan yang paling sempurna yang pernah kulihat."

Naruto semakin bingung.

"Apa kamu seorang model?"

Naruto menggeleng.

"Baguslah!" Seru Orochimaru senang. "Aku selalu ingin menampilkan model-model baru yang fresh sebagai salah satu ikon disalonku. Dan Kau sempurna, Naruto-chan."

"Anoo.. Sepertinya saya kurang mengerti maksud anda, Orochi-san."

Pria paruh baya itu itu terkekeh dengan logat yang aneh. "Tidak usah terlalu formal seperti itu, Naru-chan. Panggil saja Paman Orochi."

"Baiklah, Paman Orochi. Aku masih tidak mengerti maksud anda?"

"Aku bermaksud mengambil beberapa fotomu untuk kujadikan sebagai ikon diminggu ini,"jelasnya.

Naruto mengernyit kurang menyukai ide yang dikeluarkan Paman anggun didepannya. Dia tidak menyukai sesuatu yang membuatnya dikenal banyak orang. Namun sepertinya Orochimaru menyadari bahasa tubuh Naruto yang hendak menolak. Buru-buru ia menambahkan. "Sebagai gantinya, kau mendapatkan semua fasilitasku selama sepuluh kali datang kesini. Termasuk hari ini, kau gratis."

Naruto seperti mempertimbangkan. Dia tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu untuk ke salon. Ini adalah kali pertama dan ia hanya berniat memotong rambut.

"Sebagai tambahan lain, kau mendapatkan fee sebesar lima juta. Bagaimana Naru-chan?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Kemudian ia tersenyum senang. "Baiklah."

Ternyata jiwa hemat Naruto mengalahkan ketidaksukaannya. Dan itu hanya untuk beberapa foto, pikirnya senang. Mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Disamping itu, Naruto mempertimbangakan jumlah tabungannya yang ia kuras hanya untuk sepotong baju. Fee yang dia peroleh dua kali dari upah yang diterima saat magang sebagai kasir toko.

'Sepertinya hari ini tidak terlalu sial untukku,' batinnya. Mood Naruto sedikit membaik.

"Baiklah!" Ujar Orochimaru senang luar biasa. "Kita mulai pada wajahmu. Kau membutuhkan sentuhan pada mata dan bibirmu. Guren, make over mutiaraku. Tonjolkan keindahan matanya dan berikan warna pink tua pada bibir tipisnya agar terlihat lebih natural. Buat dia menjadi seorang ratu hari ini. Gunakan make up terbaik kita. Jangan terlalu tebal menggunakanya karena akan membuat kecantikan alaminya tetutupi." Kata Orochimaru panjang lebar, kemudian beralih pada Naruto. "Kau keberatan?"

Perfect.

Naruto benar-benar tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "Tentu tidak Paman! Tapi, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Bisakah kita membuat semua ini lebih cepat?"

'Justru ini akan lebih memudahkan rencanaku hari ini,' batin Naruto penuh tekad.

Kali ini Guren yang menyahut. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Serahkan pada ahlinya!" Wanita itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan bangga.

Guren benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Orochimaru tidak berhenti untuk takjub begitu Guren memperlihatkan Naruto kepada atasannya tersebut. Pria agak gemulai itu tersenyum sangat puas. Matanya memang tidak pernah salah dalam menilai sesuatu, pikirnya bangga.

"Kau sangat cantik, Naru-chan!" Orochimaru memeluk Naruto sebagai tanda ia merasa senang.

Naruto sendiri tidak percaya bahwa sosok didalam kaca itu adalah dirinya. 'Tidak buruk,' pikirnya senang.

"Tapi, kau harus mengganti pakaianmu terlebih dahulu," kata Orochimaru. Wajar saja berkata demikian. Pakaian Naruto yang terlalu sederhana, tidak cocok dengan wajah mewahnya.

Naruto setuju dengan pendapat Orochimaru. "Tidak usah khawatir, Paman. Aku sudah membeli pakaian. Dimana aku bisa berganti?"

Guren menunjuk sebuah ruangan dan Naruto segera mengganti pakaiannya. Begitu keluar, orang-orang yang berada di salon Konoha Mall tersebut dibuat terkesima.

"SEMPURNA!" Seru Orochimaru terkagum-kagum.

Naruto memakai terusan berwarna peach sedikit diatas lutut. Untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang mungil Naruto memilih memakai wedges setinggi 7cm berwarna merah marun. Pas sekali. Menonjolkan kecantikan yang mewah, segar dan menggemaskan. Dengan kikuk Naruto tersenyum salah tingkah melihat reaksi orang-orang. Wajahnya memerah sempurna. Manis sekali.

'Cantik sekali,' batin semua orang berfikir sama.

"Irinyaaaa," desah Guren melihat kecantikan Naruto. "Ayo kita ambil fotomu, sayang!" Koor Guren diikuti Orochimaru.

Tidak memakan waktu yang lama untuk sebuah pemotretan. Ternyata menjadi seorang model tidak terlalu sulit, pikir Naruto. Padahal pada kenyataannya Naruto cukup kaku didepan kamera. Namun, hal tersebut tidak jadi masalah bagi sang fotografer. Pada sudut manapun ketika kameranya memotret gadis itu, hasilnya selalu bagus.

Naruto menerima fee dan sepuluh lembar kupon gratis dari Orochimaru. "Senang bekerja sama denganmu, Paman."

"Justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih," sahut Orochimaru. "Kau yakin tidak berminat dengan modeling?" tanyanya untuk yang terakhir kali. Sepanjang pemotretan Orchimaru terus memberondonginya pertanyaan yang hampir serupa.

Naruto menggeleng sebagai balasan. Selama ia hidup, ia selalu berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya. Pekerjaan menjadi seorang model artinya sama saja bunuh diri.

"Sayang sekali," kata Orochimaru lemas. "Tapi, kalau kau berubah pikiran mungkin kau bisa datang kesalonku kapanpun kau mau. Paman memiliki kenalan beberapa agensi yang lumayan terkenal. Mereka pasti menerimamu dengan mudah."

Naruto mengangguk. "Akan kupikirkan, Paman," jawab gadis itu berbasa-basi. Lalu Naruto berpamitan.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya. Ia melihat waktu yang tertera pada ponselnya. Lantas gadis itu meringgis. Ia menghabiskan waktunya selama tiga jam untuk membeli pakaian dan kesalon. Sekarang jam sebelas tiga puluh dan sebentar lagi waktunya makan siang. Kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat, Sasuke akan bertemu dengan Karin saat jam makan siang.

'Semoga aku sempat. Kalau tidak semua ini akan sia-sia.'

"Aku membutuhkan si Hyuuga dan Akasuna terlebih dahulu. Tapi, akupun tidak tahu bagaimana menemui mereka," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Gadis itu mengotak-atik ponselnya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang ia dapatkan dari sana. Melihat-lihat folder pesan, kemudian gadis itu tersenyum miring setelah menemukan sebuah pesan yang sebelumnya telah di blok oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tahu caranya!" Serunya.

Lalu?

"Hallo, Sabaku-san."

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Suara berat disebrang sana seperti tidak yakin.

Naruto terkekeh anggun. "Ya.."

"Sabaku-san, aku perlu bantuanmu."

Dan disinilah Naruto, duduk bersisian dengan Sabaku Gaara didalam mobil marun yang pemuda itu kemudikan. Pemuda yang sebelumnya Naruto hubungi. Setelah Naruto menjelaskan apa yang ingin dilakukannya kepada Gaara, tanpa pikir panjang pemuda itu langsung menanyakan posisi Naruto. Tidak lama setelahnya, mereka bertemu.

Sabaku Gaara, salah satu mahasiswa tingkat akhir—sama dengan Sasuke. Namun, mereka berbeda Fakultas. Secara teknis, Sabaku Gaara adalah senior Naruto di fakultas ekonomi. Naruto mengenalnya karena Gaara adalah salah satu mahasiswa yang gencar mendekati Naruto. Tidak seperti image Sasuke yang playboy. Gaara adalah kebalikannya. Naruto bukan gadis yang tidak peka, maka mudah saja ia tahu bahwa pemuda disampingnya menaruh banyak minat kepadanya. Gaara disebut sebagai salah satu pangeran kampus. Naruto beranggapan sama. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang kalem dan juga manis. Kharismanya luar biasa. Sabaku Gaara adalah sosok pemimpin yang hebat, terbukti ia berhasil membawa organisasi kampus dengan baik. Singkatnya Gaara adalah presiden kampus.

Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto mengambil keputusan untuk meminta bantuan Gaara. Sekali lagi, gadis itu adalah gadis cerdas yang peka. Naruto bukan gadis yang suka mengikuti gosip. Tapi, persaingan antara Sasuke dan Gaara sudah seperti rahasia umum. Dan Naruto yakin hal tersebut benar adanya. Ia ingat bagaimana marahnya Uchiha Sasuke begitu tahu Naruto berbalas pesan dengan Gaara. Padahal Gaara hanya menanyakan kabar. Saat itu juga Sasuke memblokir nomor ponsel Gaara. Beruntung tidak sampai menghapusnya. Atas dasar itu, Naruto yakin Gaaralah yang paling memungkinkan untuk dimintai tolong olehnya.

Tapi, yang paling mengherankan adalah Gaara sendiri. Begitu cepatnya Gaara menyetujui permintaan Naruto. Terlalu tinggi rasanya jika Gaara melakukannya untuk dirinya, pikir Naruto. Maka, untuk memastikannya Naruto langsung bertanya.

"Ehm.. Sabaku -senpai."

Gaara menoleh sebentar sebelum menyahut. "Panggil saja, Gaara."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, panggil aku Naruto."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Jadi, kenapa kau mau membantuku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tentu saja karena aku menyukaimu." Gaara tesenyum begitu kalem setelah mengatakan itu. Pemuda itu seperti mengatakan kondisi cuaca yang cerah saat mengatakannya. Tanpa beban dan cepat sekali.

'Jujur sekali,' batin Naruto. Naruto tahu bahwa Gaara bukanlah tipikal orang yang suka basa-basi tapi menyatakan ketertarikan dengan cara seperti itu membuatnya agak salting.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, aku tahu bukan hanya itu alasannya bukan?"

Lampu merah menyala. Gaara mengerem mobilnya untuk berhenti. Kondisi itu memberikan kesempatan pada Gaara untuk memberikan atensi penuh pada si pirang. Gaara tidak pernah berhenti menganggumi bagaimana cantiknya gadis disampingnya.

"Kau begitu berterus terang," ucap Gaara.

"Begitupula Gaara -senpai."

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Aku jadi semakin mengagumimu. Kau sangat teliti."

"Tentu saja. Agak aneh rasanya jika Gaara -senpai begitu saja ingin membantuku," sahut Naruto.

"Mungkin kita memiliki motif yang sama, Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"Balas dendam," jawab Gaara jujur.

Naruto sudah menduga. Sebrengsek itukah Uchiha Sasuke? Sampai orang baik macam Sabaku Gaara—si mahasiswa teladan, ingin membalas dendam. Naruto seperti memiliki sekutu baru.

"Aku mencintai seorang gadis sebelumnya. Kami cukup lama berpacaran. Sampai tiba-tiba gadis itu memutuskanku untuk bersama Uchiha Sasuke."

'Oh.. Si Teme itu!' Geram Naruto dalam hati.

"Namikaze Karin adalah mantan kekasihku,"

Eh?

Kenyataan itu menyentak Naruto. Bersamaan lampu hijau menyala, Naruto menoleh seraya melotot lucu ke arah Gaara yang saat ini tengah tersenyum miring seraya menancap gas. Gaara tesenyum seraya mendengus geli melihatnya.

"Uchiha dan Namikaze itu mempermalukanku dihadapan keluargaku. Dua tahun lalu aku dan Karin sempat merencanakan untuk bertunangan. Keluargaku sangat senang menerima Namikaze sebagai besan. Satu minggu sebelum diadakan pertunangan tiba-tiba Karin mengakhiri hubungan kami dengan membawa Uchiha kehadapan Ibuku."

"Kejam sekali," komentar Naruto prihatin. Rasa iba begitu saja menyelimuti hati Naruto.

Gaara justru terkekeh. "Kau bisa bayangkan rasa malu dan harga diriku saat itu?"

Naruto menggeleng cepat. Setelahnya bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya perasaan Gaara pada saat itu. Sudah dikhianati, dipermalukan juga dihadapan keluarganya. Harga dirinya pasti berantakan. Pantas saja aura permusuhan memancar begitu Uchiha dan Sabaku bertemu. Entah bagaimana Naruto merasa nasibnya jauh lebih beruntung. Ia telah membongkar kebusukan Sasuke sebelum ia jauh lebih dipermalukan layaknya Gaara. Ia juga tidak memiliki keluarga – Naruto menganggap dirinya sudah sebatang kara, sehingga tidak perlu ada orang yang kecewa dengan Naruto.

"Jangan melamun!" Tegur Gaara begitu melihat Naruto tengah merenung.

"Ah.. Maaf," tukas Naruto cepat begitu ia tersadar. "Pasti sulit," gumamnya.

Gaara tidak menyangkal. "Pada awalnya memang sulit. Apalagi Uchiha salah satu saingan bisnis keluarga kami. Tapi, aku tidak akan membuat Uchiha dan Namikaze itu merasa menang. Maka, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan kehancuranku."

Naruto mengangguk setuju. Ucapan Gaara tersebut seperti dukungan moril bagi hatinya yang saat ini masih cidera. Bagai api disiram bensin. "Mari kita balas mereka, -senpai."

Karena hanya harga dirilah yang masih menyelamatkan mereka sampai sekarang.

Sang Sabaku tergelak. "Aku sangat terkejut kau memiliki sisi yang seperti ini. Tapi, aku semakin menyukaimu, Naru."

Si Pirang berdehem untuk mentralkan kegugupan yang tiba-tiba menjalar pada dirinya. "Aku tidak keberatan menjadikan Gaara -senpai sebagai fans nomor satuku," guraunya membuat Gaara terbahak karenanya.

Lalu merekapun hanyut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Uchiha Sasuke yang brengsek dan Namikaze Karin yang kejam. Kombinasi pasangan yang cocok, pikir Naruto dingin.

Akan tetapi, dibalik kebencian yang semakin bertambah itu, Naruto tahu bahwa hatinya jauh lebih sakit begitu mendengar kenyataan yang disampaikan Gaara. Bagaimana tidak? Setidaknya Naruto berfikir bahwa sebelumnya Sasuke memiliki sedikit rasa cinta terhadapnya. Namun, fakta bahwa Sasuke sampai rela merebut Karin dari Gaara mematahkan harapannya. Sasuke begitu mencintai Karin. Dan Naruto tak lebih dari sebuah taruhan dan selingan untuk kesenangaan sesaat.

Alasan untuk segera mengusir Sasuke didalam hatinya semakin tinggi.

Akan tetapi?

Dari semua yang terjadi padanya, kenapa harus Namikaze Karin? Ketika Naruto begitu tidak ingin berurusan dengan salah satu dari orang yang tidak menerima ia hidup?

Dunia itu sempit. Dan takdir tengah menjalankan rodanya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantumu, Naru?" tanya Gaara membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

Sang Uzumaki tengah berfiki sebentar. "Kita harus menemukan Sasuke terlebih dahulu. Gaara -senpai, dimana kira-kira restoran paling mahal disekitar kampus?" tanyanya menuai tanda tanya pada raut wajah Gaara.

"Jika tidak salah ingat, Uchiha akan bertemu Karin disekitar kampus. Saat ini hampir jam makan siang, aku pikir mereka akan ada disana," tambah Naruto terdengar masuk akal. Gengsi yang Sasuke miliki sepertinya membantu Naruto.

Benar saja, Naruto menemukan Dark Sky terparkir disebuah restoran mewah. "Itu mobil Sasuke," katanya.

Gaara mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, gadis itu malah sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Seakan mengerti apa yang saat ini Gaara pikirkan, gadis itu berkata, "aku sedang menghubungi Uchiha. Katanya dia akan menemuiku sekitar satu jam."

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak tahu waktunya sempat atau tidak, tapi bisakah Gaara-senpai memanggil Hyuuga Neji dan Akasuna Sasori untuk tiba disini dalam tiga puluh menit?" mohonnya menatap Gaara penuh harap.

"Boleh kutahu alasanmu?" Gaara bertanya bukan karena penasaran. Tapi, untuk mempertahankan wajah memohon Naruto yang sangat cantik. Mata safirnya berkilat jernih.

"Nanti Gaara-senpai akan tahu sendiri. Ceritanya panjang, dan jika aku memilih untuk menceritakannya sekarang kukira waktu kita akan habis," gerutu Naruto terdengar lucu.

Gaara tertawa. "Baiklah, aku akan menelepon sepupuku kalau begitu. Tapi, aku tidak menjamin meraka bisa kesini atau tidak."

"Sepupu?" Naruto memandang heran.

"Akasuna Sasori adalah sepupuku."

Sang Uzumaki terkejut. Dia tidak tahu itu.

Naruto tidak pernah percaya dengan hal-hal yang bersifat kebetulan. Tapi, kejadian hari ini memberitahu bahwa yang namanya kebetulan itu nyata. Dan Naruto merasa sangat beruntung. Gadis itu berterima kasih pada Dewi keberuntungan yang kini memihaknya.

'Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan belas kasih Dewi Fortuna,' batin Naruto bertekad untuk tidak ada kegagalan dalam rencananya. Gadis itu semakin percaya diri.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara berbicara. "Sasori akan membawa Neji kesini dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh menit."

Naruto tersenyum sumringah. "Terima kasih, senpai!"

Sang Sabaku menatap Naruto yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar kearahnya. "Naruto, aku juga memiliki permintaan untukmu," ucapnya seraya tersenyum miring.

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Dan Gaara memberikan seringai misterius yang membuat bulu kunduk Naruto berdiri.

Naruto melihat Sasuke dan Karin tengah menyantap makan siangnya. Dari kejauhan dua sejoli itu terlihat menonjol dan elegan. Sesekali terlihat mereka saling memandangi. Pemandangan yang demikian selain membuatnya sakit, juga membuat kepercayaan dirinya yang sebelumnya ia bangun kini menyurut.

Sasuke dan Karin dimatanya begitu terlihat serasi.

"Jika aku tidak bisa membuatmu merasakan sakit hati yang sama. Setidaknya ego dan harga dirimu yang tinggi itu terluka," bisiknya sendiri.

Naruto memasuki ruang VVIP, sepanjang ia berjalan ia tahu kini dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Begitu Sasuke menyadari kehadirannya, dengan langkah mantap Naruto menghampiri mereka. Ia tersenyum begitu lebar untuk menutupi hatinya yang terasa linu dan kegugupannya.

Lalu?

"Hallo... Sasuke, apa aku mengganggu?"

Bola mata Sasuke melebar begitu mengetahui Uzumaki Naruto dengan begitu anggun menyapanya.

"Dobe?!" Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan nada sangsi.

Sementara itu, Namikaze Karin yang melihat seorang wanita cantik memanggil tunangannya merasa terganggu. Apalagi secara visual gadis itu terihat sangat cantik bak bidadari. Karin sangat tidak suka kekalahan, apalagi menyangkut fisik. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari keterkejutannya, gadis Namikaze itu bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

"Siapa kau?" Pertanyaan itu begitu sinis. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto tidak nyaman. Tapi pandangan Karin yang memandangnya dari atas kebawah dengan pandangan seolah-olah menghina itulah yang membuat Naruto terganggu.

Sasuke hendak berdiri terlihat gusar. "Ah! Duduk saja disana!" sergah Naruto cepat dengan nada terlampau ceria. Dengan kepercayadirian penuh, Naruto menarik sebuah kursi diantara Karin dan Sasuke. Duduk dengan anggun kemudian menyiangkan kakinya dengan cara yang paling elegan. Naruto sendiri tidak tahu bahwa ia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Lantas menoleh kerarah Karin dengan ramah.

"Perkenalkan, aku Uzumaki Naruto."

Lagi-lagi mata Karin membola—terkejut. 'Uzumaki Naruto?' ulangnya dalam hati. Tiba-tiba Karin merasa terancam dengan kehadiran gadis pirang disampingnya. Terakhir dia lihat foto yang dikirim sepupunya, Uzumaki Naruto tidak jauh lebih cantik seperti sekarang.

Sialan! Karin kalah telak.

Sejujurnya, Naruto menikmati ekpresi Karin yang terlihat bodoh seperti itu. Tapi, urusan Naruto bukan dengan Karin. Lagipula wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu sama seperti dirinya. Dia korban kebohongan Sasuke. Sudah berapa kali gadis ini diduakan oleh Sasuke? Namun, hal tersebut tidak membuatnya bersimpati, untuk alasan lain ia justru bersyukur.

Terlihat jahat. Salahkan Karin yang terlahir dari keluarga Namikaze. Dan Gaara memberikan alasan yang memperkuat rasa tidak sukanya.

"Ah.. Saya kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke," lanjut Naruto dengan nada polos membuat makan siang Karin menjadi mimpi buruk. Gadis itu menyeringai ke arah Sasuke yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin dan... marah?

'Chk.. Sadari tempatmu, Naruto. Jangan berharap macam-macam pada laki-laki brengsek didepanmu itu!' batin Naruto sakit hati melihat cara Sasuke memandangnya. Memperkuat keyakinan Naruto bahwa Sasuke memang hanya mempermainkanya saja. Menyedihkan sekali.

Menahan emosi? Pikir Naruto senang seraya terus memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan yang berubah dingin.

Sasuke tidak menyukainya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menggeram. "Apa maksud semua ini, Do-"

PLAK!

PLAK!

"-be."

Karin telah menampar Naruto sebanya dua kali. Sasuke lagi-lagi tidak berhasil mempertahankan dirinya untuk tidak kaget.

Naruto menatap tajam Karin Namikaze. Dan suasana restoran mendadak tidak kondusif. Tiga orang mencolok yang sedari awal menjadi pusat perhatian itu, saat ini sedang menjadi tontonan. Naruto menyadarinya.

Rasa perih dan linu yang menyerang pipinya ia abaikan. Ia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu untuk membalas tamparan itu. Tetapi suara teriakan Karin menghentikannya.

"DASAR JALANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI! BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGAKU SEBAGAI KEKASIH DARI TUNANGANKU!" Gadis berambut merah itu berdiri dengan wajah merah padam, mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya. Nafasnya berburu dan matanya memandang Naruto jijik.

Para pengunjung restoran mendapat tontonan yang lebih seru secara gratis.

Uzumaki Naruto berhasil memperlihatkan sisi lain Karin Namikaze kepada Sasuke hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit. Hebat sekali. Bahkan Karin sendiri tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah bermetamorfosis menjadi gadis yang tidak anggun. Tipe gadis yang Sasuke hindari.

Naruto menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Matanya melotot, kemudian memandang Sasuke dan Karin seakan minta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu, Nona? Sasuke, apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah dramatis. Lantas gadis itu berdiri menghadap penuh kepada Sasuke. "Benarkah itu?"

Sasuke yakin ia melihat mata mencemooh dari gadis pirang itu. Namun, Sasuke tidak berhasil mengeluarkan satu patah katapun, mendadak Uchiha Sasuke menjadi beku dan kelu. Merasa bingung dengan situasi yang tidak terkendali ini.

Naruto hampir saja tertawa lepas. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali.

Karin menyahut, kali ini jauh lebih terkendali. "Tentu saja, aku adalah tunangan Sasuke-kun! Kau hanya jalang pengganggu! Berani sekali kau memperlihatkan wajahmu dihadapanku!" Maki Karin lepas kendali. Gadis itu seperti sengaja tengah memperlihatkan dimana posisinya berada pada semua orang.

Cukup! Sepertinya Naruto tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi menahan dirinya. Kata-kata Karin seakan menegaskan bahwa Naruto hanyalah seorang pemuas nafsu untuk Sasuke. Hati dan harga dirinya semakin hancur. Tapi Naruto heran, alih-alih marah pada Sasuke, Karin malah mengamuk pada dirinya.

'Jadi, sudah tahu atau terbiasa? Cinta buta,' komentar Naruto dalam hati menilai Karin adalah gadis paling bodoh yang pernah dia tahu.

Semua orang terfokus pada ketiga orang yang tengah bersiteru, hingga tidak menyadari tiga orang pemuda berjalan kearah mereka, terkecuali Naruto yang menyadari kedatangannya .

"Sasuke? Apakah semua ini benar? Kau jahat sekali, Brengsek! Kau membohongiku!" Teriak sang Uzumaki dengan nada yang terluka. Air matanya hampir turun.

'Ya Tuhan! Mungkin aku berbakat jadi seorang artis!' Batin Naruto tidak faham situasi. Masih kaget karena dia bisa berperan sejauh ini.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat Naruto seperti tengah mengejek kearahnya. Naruto jelas tengah menghinanya dan dengan sengaja memancing emosi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Apa maksud Naruto? Begitulah isi pikiran sang Uchiha. Pada akhirnya otak jenius Sasuke tidak dapat berfikir.

"Hentikan." Suara dingin itu begitu dalam dan penuh dengan kemarahan itu akhirnya keluar. Karin yang mendengarnya sampai dibuat merinding. Sasuke terlihat menakutkan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh intimidasi. Sayangnya, yang dihadapi Sasuke bukan sekedar gadis cantik yang mungil. Tapi Naruto. Gadis itu sudah sangat terbiasa menerima kebencian, bully dan hinaan orang-orang.

"Hentikan? Apa maksudmu?" Kali ini Naruto tidak menutupi rasa bencinya kepada Sasuke. Dan entah kenapa membuat hati Sasuke semakin bergejolak oleh perasaan asing yang menyakitinya.

Namun, Uchiha Sasuke bukan orang lemah. Dia segera mengusir perasaan tidak berguna itu. Sasuke kini menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi apapun yang berarti. "Apa maumu?" tanyanya terlihat jengah. Sasuke akan suka menjadi pusat perhatian jika itu bukan karena ia terlibat masalah seperti sekarang.

Karin merasa senang luar biasa. Ia merasa menang dari gadis yang membuatnya putus asa karena wajah cantik itu. "Usir dia, Sasuke-Kun!" Karin berujar seraya melompat kecil kearah Sasuke. Karin memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan posesif. Membuat Naruto sakit mata.

Naruto mendengus, tak lama kemudian dia terkekeh seraya bertepuk tangan. "Baikah-baiklah.. Kurasa cukup." Katanya, lalu berdehem.

"Begini.. Maafkan aku yang datang mengganggu acara kalian yang berharga Tuan Putri dan Pangeran," ujarnya meminta maaf, tapi semua orang tahu bahwa itu tak lebih dari kata main-main.

"Maksud kedatanganku kesini adalah untuk memastikan bahwa hari ini permainan anda Uchiha-sama, sudah berakhir. Dengan sangat menyesal sekali, aku akan mengakui bahwa memang aku telah jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Naruto berhenti hanya untuk melihat ekspresi kedua sejoli didepannya. Gadis Namikaze itu terlihat geram hendak menanggapi, namun Naruto dengan cepat memotongnya. "Anda tidak usah khawatir Nona. Tunangan anda saya pastikan selalu mencintai anda. Karena andalah satu-satunya wanita yang Uchiha-sama cintai. Karena anda adalah tunangannya." Rasanya tetap menyakitkan bagi Naruto.

Sasuke merasa pernah mendengar kata-kata itu. Begitu ia sadar, ia tengah melihat Uzumaki Naruto menyeringai.

"Terkejut?" tanyanya mencemooh. Naruto menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada setelah menyelipkan sisi kanan rambut pirangnya kebelakang telinga dengan gerakan begitu tenang. "Heh!" Dengusnya.

Naruto kembali berbicara. "Sayang sekali, aku adalah kekasih gadungan tunangan anda, Namikaze-sama yang terhormat. Aku hanyalah sebuah taruhan untuknya. Jadi, tidak usah khawatir soal priamu itu. Dia milikmu." Saat mengatakannya, Naruto seperti tengah membuang barang yang tidak berguna.

Bisik-bisik para pengujung restoran terdengar samar, namun tatapan menghina itu dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Ego Uchiha Sasuke ternodai. Dia tidak pernah menerima sebuah penghinaan dalam hidupnya. Dia merasa dipermalukan.

"Aku membencimu," desis Naruto kentara sekali kata-katanya bersingkron dengan hatinya.

Kejujuran itu ternyata jauh lebih mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau..!" Tunjuk Naruto kepada Karin. "Jaga tunanganmu itu agar tidak menjadi laki-laki yang brengsek. Atau.. jangan-jangan kau tidak memberikan kepuasan dan kesenangan dimata tunanganmu? Sehingga dia mencari wanita lain?"

Karin hampir saja melompat kearah Naruto dan melayangkan kembali sebuah tamparan jika saja tidak ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya. "Ga-Gaara?!" pekik Karin kaget.

"Jangan menyentuhnya," desis Gaara berbahaya.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Gaara. Entah sejak kapan pemuda itu ada disana.

"Ada apa ini?" kali ini Neji Hyuuga yang bertanya.

Neji diikuti Sasori dibelakangnya. Kini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

Naruto menyeringai. "Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang, Senpai!" Sambut Naruto menuai anggukan dari kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Sasuke tau kemana tujuan Naruto. Kemarahan menguasainya. 'Jadi, diapun mempermainkanku?' kenyataan itu membuat Sasuke tidak merasa nyaman dan puas. Namun pada akhirnya dia tetap diam.

"Kalian beruda sudah mendengar pengakuanku, bukan?" tanya Naruto kepada Neji dan Sasori.

Sedangkan yang ditanya mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

"Aku mencintai laki-laki brengsek itu," Tunjuk Naruto kepada Sasuke yang sedang berdiri mematung. "Jadi.. Kalian kalah. Berikan mobil kesayangan kalian masing-masing pada Uchiha-sama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto mengamit tangan Gaara. Pemuda itu memberikan seringai kemenangan kearah Sasuke dan Karin. Sasuke yang menerimanya kesal luar biasa.

Jika tatapan bisa membakar seseorang, pemuda Sabaku itu mungkin telah dihanguskan.

"Kau sangat serasi dengannya," Gaara berucap seraya menunjuk Karin. "Barang bekasku," tukasnya kejam.

"Aku bersamamu, diamond berhargaku," ujarnya begitu memuja mengecup pipi Naruto. Pengunjung yang melihatnya tersihir oleh senyuman lembut Gaara. Mereka sepakat bahwa Gaara adalah seorang pahlawan.

Neji dan Sasori saling berpandangan dengan perasaan campur aduk dan penasaran. Namun mereka tahu, mobil kesayangannya menjadi milik Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sialan! Pergi kalian!" Sasuke berteriak marah.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan cepat. Secara harfiah. Bukan hanya untuk keluar dari restoran secepatnya. Tetapi melarikan dari mata Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam penuh kebencian. Suara Sasuke yang begitu dingin dan perasaan tidak diinginkan. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa semua itu menjadi kelemahannya.

"Aku benci Uchiha dan Namikaze," gumamnya pelan, nyaris berbisik. Gaara yang disampingnya hanya diam tidak memberikan respon yang berarti. Karena didalam hatinya tersimpan perasaan yang sama dengan gadis pirang disampingnya.

Naruto tidak menolak saat Gaara melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu gadis itu. Karena Naruto tahu bahwa pemuda merah itui sedang memberinya kekuatan.

Karena..

Pada akhirnya, Naruto Uzumaki tidak bisa lebih lama menahan dirinya.

Dia menangis dipelukan Sabaku Gaara.

Naruto berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, dimulai saat itu ia tidak ingin berurusan lagi dengan kedua pemilik marga itu.

Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat emosinya memuncak.

Bersambung...

Regards

Ark


	5. Chapter 5

ARK Proudly Present

" **HATE AND (To be a) LOVE"**

Naruto Belongs to MK

.

.

Warning : Vote and Support SasuFemNaru .

Eps 5

.

.

Inspired for Eps 5

 _ **Bill Gates : "Jika kamu lahir miskin, itu bukan kesalahanmu. Tapi, jika kamu mati dalam keadaan miskin, itu adalah kesalahanmu."**_

.

.

Dari kecil Naruto sudah bercita-cita menjadi seorang perancang busana. Sejak masa kanak-kanak, Naruto sudah memperlihatkan bakat alam untuk gaya dan menggambar. Baju-baju boneka yang Naruto buat dari kain bekas yang dibawa Kushina selalu terlihat _trendy_. Setiap kali Naruto memamerkan ciptaannya kepada sang ibu, Kushina selalu memeluknya erat-erat dan tersenyum sangat lebar kemudian berkata, "Kau sangat berbakat, Sayang. Suatu hari kau pasti menjadi perancang busana yang terkenal."

Tentu saja bakat alam Naruto diturunkan dengan sempurna oleh Uzumaki Kushina.

Pada awalnya, Naruto selalu melihat ibunya menggambar disebuah buku tebal. Ketika Kushina melakukannya, ibunya selalu tersenyum. Penasaran, akhirnya Naruto kecil melihat apa yang sedang ibunya kerjakan. Gadis kecil itu dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan karya ibunya. Gambar Kushina begitu indah dan ciamik. Baju-baju yang digambarnya menyerupai baju Princess , pikir Naruto kecil.

Hingga Naruto tumbuh remaja, kebiasaan mereka menggambar tidak berubah, suatu saat Naruto bertanya. "Kenapa ibu tidak bekerja pada butik yang lebih besar?" Waktu itu Kushina bekerja pada sebuah butik kelas bawah dan selalu seperti itu selama Naruto tahu. "Padahal rancangan ibu sangat indah."

Memang betul. Mana mungkin butik dimana Kushina berkerja mampu membuat satu potong baju dengan rancangan mewah itu. Selain biaya operasionalnya yang tinggi, Naruto yakin tidak ada konsumen yang mampu membelinya. Pada akhirnya, ide-ide Kushina hanya tersalurkan lewat buku tebal lusuhnya.

Kushina menjawab, "Karena ibu tidak bisa."

Naruto tidak membahas lebih jauh lagi soal itu. Benar. Bukan Kushina tidak mampu bekerja dirumah mode yang besar, dengan bakat sang ibu ia yakin Kushina bahkan bisa menciptakan rumah mode sendiri. Akan tetapi kenyataan pahitlah yang harus mereka hadapi. Kushina tidak mungkin bekerja pada butik besar yang kemungkinan akan dikunjungi salah satu keluarganya. Dan jika itu terjadi, mereka harus berkemas dan pindah ketempat baru.

"Bagaimana kalau Naru saja yang membuat rumah mode impian Ibu?" Kushina bertanya dengan harapan besar dan sinar mata yang lembut.

"Tentu!"

Dan Naruto tahu betul bahwa angan-angannya harus terwujud. Demi impiannya, impian ibunya dan masa depan keluarga kecilnya kelak.

Naruto tentu tidak ingin memiliki masa depan yang suram. Ia percaya suatu saat akan mendapatkkan laki-laki yang mencintainya dan membangun sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Dan Naruto akan pastikan suami dan anaknya kelak tidak akan malu memiliki Naruto sebagai istri dan ibu. Kegagalan kemarin bersama Sasuke, cukup menjadi pelajaran yang besar untuk Naruto. Ia harus lebih mengeraskan hatinya kepada setiap laki-laki yang merayunya. Naruto tidak terlalu memusingkan kehormatan yang telah direnggut oleh Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, yang membuatnya marah dan kecewa adalah kebodohannya sendiri yang dengan suka rela menyerahkan mahkotanya kepada lelaki brengsek yang tidak mencintainya dan telah menipunya. Dan sialnya, Naruto sampai saat ini masih belum dapat melupakannya.

Kushina memberikan nasihat yang menjadi prinsip Naruto bahwa ia harus menyerahkan mahkotanya kepada laki-laki yang mencintainya dan akan menjaga Naruto bersama cintanya. Gadis itu kembali mengutuk bahwa fakta yang didapatkan adalah mahkota yang Naruto jaga selama ia hidup diserahkan untuk sebuah taruhan dan kesenangan. Gadis itu merasa belum puas untuk lebih mempermalukan harga diri Uchiha Sasuke, namun ide untuk bertemu kembali dengan pria itu ia buang jauh-jauh. Itu ide yang sangat buruk.

Karena..

Melihat wajahnya saja membuat Naruto marah dan... sangat menyakitkan.

Disisi lain, Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat misterius.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, sudah satu minggu Naruto setengah mati menghindarinya. Karena gadis itu yakin Sasuke masih berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya entah untuk apa saat Naruto berada diwilayah kampus. Naruto mengernyit memikirkannya. "Persetan dengan Uchiha sialan itu, " umpatnya masa bodoh. Ia yakin itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

Seorang diri dikamar apartemen kecilnya, Naruto mulai berfikir.

"Oke. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang aku harus lebih serius dan merintis." Naruto memikirkan bagaimana ia harus merintis sebuah rumah mode impiannya.

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya aku bisa jadi perancang? Bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk ke industri fashion? Bagaimana aku bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang?"

Disekolah menengah, Naruto mendalami desain grafis, gambar struktural, koordinasi warna dan konsepsi spasial. Saat ini ia sedang mendalami ilmu ekonomi dan bisnisnya. Namun, ia tahu ilmu saja tidak cukup.

Lalu, Naruto teringat saran Umino Iruka, dosennya yang paling baik. "Jika kau berniat terjun kedunia mode, mulailah sebagai model. Kau masih mahasiswa semester tiga, jangan bekerja terlalu keras dengan menghabiskan waktu menjadi kasir. Ingat beasiswa kuliahmu, kau harus memiliki banyak waktu luang untuk belajar." Sarannya kala itu. "Model merupakan cara yang paling baik. Kau akan bertemu dengan perancang top. Sensei tahu kecerdasanmu. Hanya dengan melihat kau akan belajar dari mereka."

Kemudian gadis pirang itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku akan memulai sebagai seorang model. Itu langkah pertamaku."

Lalu gadis itu membayangkan wajah Paman Orochimaru yang sedang tersenyum sangat lebar begitu tahu ia akan memutuskan menjadi seorang model. Besok Naruto berencana kesalon sepulang kuliah. Dia akan mulai memakai tiket gratisnya dan memanjakan diri. Mulai saat ini dia akan bersenang-senang.

Persetan dengan keluarga besar Senju dan Namikaze. Kushina memang memberikan nasihat bahwa ia tidak perlu mencari keluarga ibunya, namun bukan berarti bahwa ia tidak membiarkan mereka mencarinya. Naruto bukan gadis penakut, tapi ia adalah gadis yang berani. Dengan tubuhnya yang mungil siapa sangka memiliki keberanian setinggi gunung. Naruto akan menantang mereka.

Kita lihat apa yang terjadi? Pikir Naruto. Apakah mereka masih menginginkan kematiannya? Uzumaki Naruto tidak takut sama sekali. Ia akan keluar dari persembunyiannya yang nyaman. Dan akan mengusik kehidupan tentram mereka.

Karena..

Dua puluh dua tahun menurutnya cukup memberikan kenyamanan hidup untuk mereka, sedangkan Naruto dan Kushina harus hidup dengan terlunta-lunta, ketakutan, dan teror. Hari-hari penuh penyiksaan ini harus segera berakhir, pikirnya.

Dan Naruto akan pastikan bahwa Kushina telah berhasil mendidik seorang anak. Walau ibunya sudah tiada, Naruto akan tetap membuatnya bangga. Dan tentu untuk memperlihatkan pada orang-orang kaya sombong itu bahwa orang miskin bisa menjadi orang yang sukses. Naruto hanya ingin membuktikan diri dan mengembalikan nama baik mendiang ibunya. Karena hanya itulah alasan yang membuat Naruto bisa terus hidup sampai saat ini.

Naruto terpaksa harus menghentikan lamunan panjangnya ketika sebuah panggilan telpon menantinya. Ternyata Sabaku Gaara. Ia mengangkatnya lalu terdengar ucapan selamat malam yang menyenangkan.

"Selamat malam juga Gaara-senpai."

" _Besok pagi aku akan menjemputmu. Kali ini tidak ada penolakan."_

Naruto memutar bola matanya kemudian berdecak karena menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak akan tahu ekspresinya kali ini. "Seingatku, senpailah yang selalu sibuk," gerutunya. Ia mengingat beberapa hari kebelakang Gaara yang selalu mengajaknya pulang bersama tetapi selalu gagal karena Gaara sendiri malah sibuk.

Lalu terdengar kekehan renyah diseberang. Naruto bisa membayangkan bagaimana manisnya wajah Gaara. _"Kali ini kupastikan tidak ada kegagalan. Sebelumnya aku sibuk harus menemui pembimbing dan serah terima jabatan presiden kampus yang baru."_

"Baikah-baiklah," katanya malas.

" _Ayolah jangan marah, cantikku. Bagaimana kalau pulangnya kuteraktir? Kau bisa makan sepuasmu."_

"Kau sedang menyogokku dengan makanan?" Naruto berujar ketus tapi Gaara sudah tahu bahwa itu hanya main-main.

Pemuda itu tertawa. "Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maafku karena kegagalan kemarin. Dan kau masih berhutang padaku, Naru."

"Ya, ya, ya aku berhutang padamu, Senpai. Tapi besok aku ada urusan terlebih dahulu."

Gaara terdiam sebentar. "Oke, bagaimana jika kutemani?" Tawar Gaara tidak menyerah.

"Hmm.. Baiklah."

Kemudian mereka melanjutkan obrolan dengan pembicaraan yang ringan. Tentang apa yang akan Naruto lakukan dan tentang kesibukan Gaara. Setelah beberapa menit pembicraan berakhir ditutup oleh Naruto sendiri. Selanjutnya Naruto kembali berbaring, sejurus kemudian ia memikirkan tentang Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda itu menyenangkan dan bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik, pikirnya. Ternyata Sabaku Gaara berhasil membuat mereka menjadi teman yang akrab dalam hitungan hari.

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi Gaara sudah berada pada lingkungan apartemennya. Mobil mewah Gaara terlihat mencolok keberadaannya karena harus terparkir didepan apartemen yang sangat sederhana. Mengetahui hal itu, Naruto terburu-buru menghampiri Gaara. Kemudian mereka berangkat bersama. Sepanjang jalan mereka terlibat obrolan yang hangat, Gaara selalu terlihat berusaha menghibur Naruto.

Hingga sampai di area kampus, mereka mendadak menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan karena mobil mewah Gaara yang terparkir, tapi karena Sabaku Gaara yang keluar dari mobilnya bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka terlihat akrab sekali. Desas desus tentang kandasnya hubungan Naruto dengan Sasuke seakan telah dikonfirmasi secara langsung.

Naruto dan Gaara berjalan bersisian dengan sangat serasi. Bagaimana cara mereka berkomunikasi membuat semua orang penasaran. Dua mahasiswa teladan Universitas Konoha terlihat sangat interaktif. Gaara yang banyak tersenyum dan Naruto seperti menerima perlakuan manis Gaara.

Apakah mereka berkencan? Hampir semua orang yang melihat mereka berfikir sama.

"Kita menjadi pusat perhatian," ujar Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Baguslah," jawab Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Gaara mengangguk setuju, kemudian menatap Naruto dengan wajah serius. "Bagaimana kalau aku menciummu?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Belum merasakan pukulan sabuk hitamku?" tanyanya bersiap memberi kuda-kuda.

Putra tunggal Sabaku itu lantas tertawa. "Bercanda!" ujarnya diiringi kekehan jahil dan dibalas dengan dengusan Naruto.

Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya berpisah pada selasar gedung kelas fakultas bisnis. Gaara dengan sengaja mengacak rambut Naruto dengan gemas sebagai tanda perpisahan. Naruto tersenyum miring. "Ternyata senpai juga menyadarinya?"

"Hmm.. Begitulah. Nanti sore tunggu dikelasmu oke?"

Mereka memang telah sepakat satu sama lain dalam hubungan mutualisme. Saling menguntungkan dengan memperlihatkan hubungan mereka yang seakan sedang berkencan. Naruto untuk menghindari Uchiha Sasuke dan Gaara untuk alasan lain yang belum Naruto ketahui. Tidak masalah bagi Naruto. Yang terpenting baginya adalah prasangka orang-orang terhadap dirinya dan Gaara. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu bahwa mereka hanya memancing opini publik dan bersandiwara.

Naruto menangguk seraya mengangkat jempolnya. "Arigato, Senpai."

Naruto dan Gaara akhirnya berpisah. Batu safir milik Naruto menangkap siluet pemuda berambut raven. Perawakan itu Naruto yakini adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tak ingin berurusan dengan pemuda itu lagi, lantas ia segera berbalik menuju kelasnya. Hari ini Naruto memiliki tiga mata kuliah hitung-hitungan. Matematika ekonomi, statistika bisnis dan Akuntansi. Ketiga mata kuliah itu pasti akan menguras otaknya. Maka, lebih baik Naruto tidak memikirkan apapun lagi.

Termasuk memikirkan mata oniks yang sebelumnya menatap tajam dirinya.

Uchiha Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya terlihat kaku dan menahan amarah.

"SIALAN!" Makinya. Lalu pemuda itu berbalik dengan sejuta emosi yang bersarang dihatinya.

.

.

.

.

Namikaze Kurama. Duduk termenung di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan tempat tidur perawatan Namikaze Sara. Ibunya, tengah dalam masa perawatan. Hampir dua minggu Sara terbaring lemah diatas kasur rawatnya. Di rumah sakit paling besar di ruang VVIP, Kurama memperhatikan selang infus yang terhubung ke tangan kanan ibunya. Kemudian bayangan-bayangan yang memperlihatkan masa lalunya datang silih berganti. Pemuda itu mengenang masa lampau...

Tengah malam Kurama terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara keras. Usianya delapan tahun. Selama beberapa menit ia mendengarkan suara-suara gusar itu, ia pikir suara itu milik ibunya, Namikaze Sara namun ia ingat ibunya sedang berada diluar negeri. Kemudian Kurama menyusuri koridor lantai atas sampai ke tangga. Bibi kesayangannya, Senju Kushina, dan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato sedang bertengkar hebat diserambi bawah. Kushina berteriak-teriak dan Kurama melihat Kushina menampar ayahnya.

"Bajingan kau Minato!"

"Kushina, kumohon.. Aku melakukannya karena sangat mencintaimu."

"Demi Tuhan Minato! Kau sudah memiliki Kakakku!"

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencintainya."

"Alasan konyol macam apa itu? Lepaskan aku, sialan! Aku ingin menemui Kurama!"

Kurama melihat ayahnya menarik tangan Kushina, wanita itu meronta hebat namun tenaganya tak seberapa dibandingkan ayahnya. Mata Kurama terbelalak. Ayahnya mencium paksa Bibi Kushina. Ingin menolong, namun terlambat. Kushina diseret ayahnya kesuatu tempat dengan kondisi yang tengah menangis. Ia hendak mengejar, namun tangan lain menghentikannya.

"Kurama-sama.. Kembalilah tidur." Ayame, pengasuhnya membawanya kembali kamarnya. "Kurama-sama, lupakan apa yang anda lihat dan dengar."

Dua minggu kemudian, Kurama sedang bermain _football_ dipekarangan belakang mansion. Adiknya, Karin melempar bola kearah dekat rumah mereka dan Kurama segera mengejarnya. Ketika menungut bola, ia mendengar suara ayahnya dibalik pagar tanaman.

"Aku mencintaimu! Kau tahu itu!"

Kurama senang sekali, ibu dan ayahnya tidak terlihat bertengkar. Selama ia hidup, tak pernah ia melihat ayahnya bersikap lembut. Tapi kemudian ia mendengar suara bibi Kushina kesayangannya. "Kau sudah berkeluarga, jangan ganggu aku Minato!"

"Aku akan menceraikan Sara."

"KAU GILA!"

Dan tiba-tiba Kurama sangat muak. Ia menyayangi bibi Kushina layaknya menyayangi ibunya sendiri. Ayahnya selalu mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Kushina disaat ibunya sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Dihari yang sama. Kushina mengajak Kurama jalan-jalan. Sepanjang mereka menghabiskan waktu, tak henti Kushina memeluknya dan tertawa. Seperti tiada hari esok. Kushina mengantarkan Kurama dan menemaninya sampai tertidur. Begitu tidak menyadari Kushina disisinya, Kurama bangun hendak mengambil air karena kehausan. "Bibi Kushina pasti sudah pulang," gumamnya.

Ia sedang melewati ruang kerja ayahnya saat ia mendengar ibunya menangis dan suara Kushina. "Aku akan pergi dari kehidupan kalian." Dan kemudian suara ayahnya. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana lagi, Kushina. Aku tidak akan membirkanmu pergi. Jangan keras kepala, Kushina!"

"Hentikan Minato!" Itu suara ibunya yang sedang menangis. "Kumohon Kushina, gugurkan kandunganmu. Ayah dan semuanya setuju.."

Dengan berbekal rasa penasaran yang tinggi bocah delapan tahun itu mengintip. Dia berdiri dibalik pintu yang sedikit terbuka.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan agar kita tetap bersama, Kushina. Setelah perceraian kami, aku akan segera menikahimu."

"Brengsek kau sialan! Berani sekali kau memperlakukan kakakku seperti ini! Jangan bermimpi! Dulu aku memang mencintaimu, itu sebelum kalian menikah! Sekarang aku membencimu! Kau melakukannya lagi Minato! Kau memperkosaku lagi!"

Kushina tampak marah luar biasa. Wajahnya seperti hendak membunuh Minato. Lalu menoleh kepada Sara. "Tega sekali kau, Kak! Setelah Kurama kau rebut dariku, sekarang kalian semua menginginkan kematian anakku? Jangan bercanda! Aku akan pergi dari kalian semua. Kau tenang saja, sampaikan pada ayah bahwa nama baik Senju dan Namikaze tidak akan tercoreng karena anak yang kukandung. Ini anakku. Hanya anakku. Bukan anakmu Minato!"

Sara menangis tergugu. "Jaga Kurama untukku, Kak. Jaga anakku dengan baik. Aku mencintainya. Dan berbahagialah." Kushina hendak keluar. Kurama menyadarinya, dengan segera ia berlari kembali ketempat kamarnya dan pura-pura tertidur saat ada siluet Kushina memasuki kamarnya.

"Kurama-chan.." Ia merasakan tangan dingin gemetar mengelus rambutnya. "Jaga kesehatanmu dengan baik, Nak. Ibu mencintaimu." Suara Kushina sangat menderita dan perasaan itu sampai pada Kurama.

Setelah malam itu Kushina menghilang.

.

.

Kurama memejamkan matanya. Semenjak malam itu, Kurama tidak pernah tidur dengan nyenyak. Setiap hari Kurama selalu menyelidiki kenyataan yang terjadi. Dia tahu semuanya. Ia setiap hari merindukan Kushina. Sejak hari itu juga ia tahu alasan dibalik sikap dingin Sara kepadanya. Alasan mengapa Karin lebih dicintai.

Kurama bukanlah anak kandung Sara Namikaze.

Ia adalah anak kandung Senju Kushina.

Betapa hancur hati Kurama saat tahu bahwa Kushina telah meninggal. Usianya waktu itu dua puluh dua tahun. Padahal dia belum sempat bertemu kembali dengan ibunya. Padahal ia belum sempat bertemu dengan adik kandungnya.

Bahkan ia tidak tahu siapa nama adik kandungnya. Bagaimana rupanya? Apakah seorang perempuan atau laki-laki?

Keberadaanya seperti ditelan bumi. Seperti sengaja ditutupi. Dan Kurama tahu pasti dengan kekuasan Senju bukan hal sulit untuk menemukan Kushina. Namun berbeda jika Senjulah yang dengan sengaja menutupi keberadaan Kushina. Dan orang yang paling Kurama curigai adalah Namikaze Sara. Ia pasti mengetahui sesuatu.

Kurama menatap tajam ibunya, atau bisa dibilang ibu tirinya yang kini masih terbaring lemah. Lalu ia berfikir kembali. Sungguh kasihan Sara Namikaze. Hidupnya tidak pernah bahagia. Dan semakin parah semenjak kematian Kushina. Namun dengan fakta yang ada, justru Kurama tidak bersimpati karenanya.

"Kushina maafkan aku.. "

Ia tahu, ada yang tidak beres dengan ini semua. Apalagi dengan igauan-igauan yang terdengar oleh telinganya. Sara selalu seperti ini.

Kurama bangkit dan menghampiri Sara. Dengan sigap memeluk ibunya. "Tenganglah, Bu.. Akan kupanggilkan dokter!"

Lalu segera memanggil dokter. Dalam hati ia bergumam, _'Dimana kau adikku? Kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu?'_

Kurama ingin sekali bertanya pada Sara. Namun ia takut, hal tersebut akan memperparah kondisi tubuh ibu tirinya tersebut. Mungkin ia harus lebih bersabar.

.

.

.

.

Orochimaru membuka buku berhalaman kuning, melihat-lihat daftar perusahaan penyalur model dengan ekspresi sangat sumringah. Disebrangnya duduk Naruto dan Gaara yang menunggu dengan sabar.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan.. Kau mungkin bisa menghubungi Yuhi Kurinei, manager marketing salah satu agensi model favoritku!" Orochimaru berseru terlampau bersemangat. Dalam pikirannya mulai membayangkan bonus yang akan diterimanya dengan cukup besar karena berhasil mendapatkan bibit unggul superstar model _wanna be_ seperti Uzumaki Naruto. Dan setelah Naruto terkenal ia akan menjadikannya ikon tetap pada salonnya. Dia akan mendapatkan model dengan harga miring. Otak bisnisnya luar biasa berfikir panjang. Gaara yang melihat cara pandang Orochimaru pada Naruto layaknya melihat karung uang menjadi merinding.

"Baiklah Paman. Jadi dimana itu? Mungkin besok aku akan mulai menemuinya."

Orochimaru mengangguk semangat. "Nama agensinya Akatsuki. Aku akan memberimu kartu namanya."

Naruto cukup terkejut. Akatsuki merupakan perusahaan penyalur model yang terkemuka di Konoha. Ia menjadi sedikit tidak percaya diri. "Paman, bukankah Akatsuki terlalu besar untukku? Aku tidak cukup percaya diri. Aku mungkin terlalu pendek, kurus atau mungkin bisa jadi salah tipe," katanya menyuarakan isi hatinya.

Kali ini Gaara ikut tertawa dengan Orochimaru. Naruto menjadi kesal. "Ishh.. Kenapa malah tertawa?" Naruto merenggut lucu. Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut Naruto sebagai respon. Gadis itu menepisnya dengan kesal.

Guren yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka akhirnya menghampiri dan ikut berkomentar. "Kau terlalu merendah sayang. Coba kau berkaca? Agensi mana yang mampu menolakmu?"

"Guren benar, Naru-chan.." Pria paruh baya itu terkikik. "Jika Akatsuki menolakmu kau boleh menikmati fasilitas salonku sebanyak yang kau mau selama sepuluh tahun."

"Benarkah?" Mata Naruto berkilat aneh. Bukan bersemangat karena ia pasti diterima Akatsuki seperti kata Guren, tapi lebih kepada jaminan yang diberikan Orochimaru.

"Tentu!" Sahut Orochimaru tanpa Ragu. " Tapi, jika kau berhasil masuk agensi Akatsuki. Kau harus mentraktir kami dan berikan setengah harga jika kau menjadi ikon model salonku kelak saat kau terkenal."

Kini Gaara paham arti tatapan Orochimaru kepada Naruto. Dasar, pikirnya mencari keuntungan.

"Beres paman!" Naruto mengacungkan dua jempolnya dengan semangat. Gigi rapihnya terlihat saat gadis itu tersenyum lebar.

Gaara ikut senang. "Semangat, Naru!" ujarnya memberi semangat yang diterima Naruto dengan anggukan antusias.

Guren yang dari tadi memperhatikan pasangan itu menjadi gemas. Akhirnya pertanyaan yang selama ini ia tahan keluar juga. "Kalian berkencan?" tanyanya membuat spontan Naruto dan Gaara saling bertatapan.

Lalu?

Keduanya malah menyeringai kompak. "Kelihatannya?" Koor Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan. Kemudian mereka tertawa.

Guren hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pasangan aneh," gumamnya mengira mereka adalah pasangan. "Uh.. Kalian serasi sekali, tampan dan cantik," komentarnya salah faham.

"Baiklah, Naru-chan, apa kau sudah memiliki portofolio?"

Naruto menatap Orochimaru dengan bingung. "Portofolio?"

Orochimaru menghela nafas. " Sayang, kau takkan memperoleh pekerjaan tanpa portofolio. Itu nyawamu. Itu yang akan dinilai oleh calon klien-klienmu." Orochimaru kembali menarik nafas." Kita perlu beberapa fotomu. Fotomu kemarin akan kuberikan padamu, tapi itu masih kurang. Kita butuh dua foto _closeup_ yang tanpa _make-up_. Satu tersenyum satu foto serius."

Naruto berterima kasih pada Orochimau. Jika tanpanya, mungkin Naruto akan kesusahan. Ia benar-benar nol pengalaman dalam dunia modeling. Pengarahan Orochimaru sedikitnya membuat Naruto tidak akan terlalu merasa kesulitan saat wawancara nanti. Gadis itu berjanji akan mentraktir Orochimaru dan Guren jika semuanya sudah berjalan lancar.

Lalu Gaara dan Naruto meninggalkan salon Orochimaru dengan perasaan senang. Gaara tidak hentinya memuji Naruto, karena gadis itu jauh lebih cantik saat sudah melakukan _facial_. Wajahnya semakin bersinar.

"Jadi, senpai akan mengajakku makan malam dimana? Kurasa perutku kelaparan," kekehnya.

Gaara tersenyum dengan sangat manis. "Bagaimana kalau restoran china?"

"Boleh!"

Naruto mengamit tangan Gaara dengan tergesa.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sepuluh tahun Karin mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Sejak masa sekolah menengah pertama, Karin sudah bersama dengan Uchiha bungsu. Mereka tidak berteman. Hanya satu kelas yang sama. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Karin langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Setiap hari gadis itu selalu mencari tahu tentang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke yang banyak penggemar.

Sasuke yang menyukai tomat.

Sasuke yang tidak menyukai gadis berisik.

Sasuke yang tidak menyukai gadis agresif.

Sasuke yang menyukai gadis berkelas dan cerdas.

Setiap saat Karin selalu berusaha mendekatkan diri dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia yang diberkahi kecerdasan ayahnya selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dikelasnya. Dan ia berhasil menjadi siswi paling cerdas setelah Uchiha Sasuke. Namun ternyata itu tidak cukup. Karena Karin tidak cukup cantik dan berkelas. Ia selalu berkacamata untuk menutupi mata kecilnya yang tak memiliki lipatan.

Setelah memasuki sekolah menengah atas, Karin melakukan operasi pastik pada matanya dan dagunya. Perubahan itu membuat Karin memiliki penggemar. Namun ternyata tidak cukup merebut perhatian Uchiha Sasuke. Akhirnya Karin menyerah.

Tepat diakhir masa sekolahnya, Karin berpacaran dengan pemuda tampan bernama Sabaku Gaara. Anehnya, Sasuke justru terlihat nyaman saat bersamanya begitu tahu Karin telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Ia teringat kata-kata Sasuke waktu itu..

"Kau tidak seperti gadis-gadis cerewet yang mengejarku. Kau juga memiliki kekasih jadi tidak mungkin mengejarku. Kita bisa berteman."

Hati Karin luar biasa bahagia. Akhirnya ia jauh lebih dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Itu karena Gaara adalah teman baik Sasuke yang menjadi kekasihnya. Memanfaatkan Gaara untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Karin menjalani masa berpacaran dengan Gaara yang begitu polos mencintainya tanpa tahu niat terseubung gadis itu.

Memasuki masa kuliah, Karin memilih jurusan Designer. Univeritas Tokyo. Artinya berpisah dengan Sasuke dan Gaara yang waktu itu memilih Universitas Konoha. Namun, pertemanan Sasuke dengan Gaara ternyata tidak berjalan cukup lancar, persaingan bisnis keluarga membuat hubungan keduanya merenggang. Karin mulai gelisah, karena ia menjadi tidak bisa berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasihnya, Gaara tentu tidak menyukainya. Ditambahlah rasa gelisahnya begitu tahu keluarga Sabaku hendak melamarnya.

Bagai mendapat durian runtuh, waktu itu Uchiha Fugaku dan istrinya Mikoto Uchiha makan malam dirumahnya. Membawa Sasuke dan Itachi. Dalam obrolan ringan beberapa lontaran candaan Fugaku dilemparkan. "Andai Karin-chan belum memiliki kekasih, mungkin akan kujodohkan dengan Itachi."

Karin masuk pada kesempatan mengobrol itu. Dengan berani dia berkata. "Aku tidak keberatan dijodohkan dengan anak paman. Asalkan itu Sasuke." Wajahnya memerah, dengan sengaja memperlihatkan rasa sukanya pada Sasuke.

Diuar dugaan Minato menyambutnya. "Wah.. Tidak masalah. Itu Itachi atau Sasuke. Bagaimana Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke melihat Karin sekilas. Dan dia mengangguk. "Jika itu membuat Tou-sama dan Kaa-sama senang."

Malam itu menjadi malam paling membahagiakan bagi Karin Namikaze. Esok harinya, dia menemui Gaara dengan Sasuke.

Mimpi Karin menjadi kenyataan. Semakin hari dia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tunangannya itu tidak menolaknya. Dia memperlakukan Karin dengan baik. Mereka sering kali berciuman, namun Karin tidak pernah sekalipun bercinta dengan Sasuke.

Namun malam ini, Sasuke menyerangnya dengan penuh nafsu. Karin menerimanya dengan senang hati. Mereka bercinta seperti tiada hari esok. Sasuke begitu dikuasai emosi. Seharusnya, Karin merasa bahagia. Ya seharusnya.

Akan tetapi..

Sepanjang mereka bercinta Sasuke seperti tengah melampiaskan amarahnya. Tidak ada kelembutan disana. Matanya terlihat kosong. Dan begitu selesai bercinta, Sasuke bergumam tidak sadar.

"Sialan, Sabaku!"

Karin luar biasa sakit hati. Sasuke bersamanya. Bercinta dengannya. Namun ia tahu, hati dan fikiran tunangannya itu tidak bersamanya.

Dalam remang lampu hotel yang minim, Karin menangis dalam diam. Merasakan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan pada tubuhnya juga hatinya.

' _Uzumaki Naruto... Gadis ituu..._ ' geram Karin dalam hati.

Ya..

Karin mengetahuinya. Tatapan cemburu Uchiha Sasuke saat mendapati Naruto dan Gaara tengah makan malam di restoran china yang hendak mereka kunjungi membuat sang Uchiha membatalkan makan malamnya, dan berakhirlah mereka di hotel.

Karin Namikaze tidak pernah merasa hidupnya sangat terancam seperti saat ini.

Karena..

Gadis itu tahu persis, Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah jatuh cinta dan memuja wanitanya.

.

.

Bersambung..

.

.

Haii... Ark kembali lagi...

Terima kasih atas apresiasinya.. Jangan lupa Vote dan komen..

Fakta-fakta yang terjadi dimasalalu mulai terkuak nih. Ada yang bisa menebak masalalu Kushina & Minato? Yuk komen, biar nanti dibungkuuus... hehe

Request Naruto jadi model udah dibungkus jugaa..

Hmm.. Pengen lihat Naruto sama Gaara? Yakin niiih buat mereka jadian?

Kalo Ark lebih suka Gaara jadi sahabat sih.. Naruto butuh seseorang yang "kuat" buat jadi sekutu. Gaara pilihan oke deh kayanya. Gimana? Gimana kalo bikin Gaara jadi "kakak" Naru aja? Kakak yang protektif? Soalnya si Kurama kan belum ada...

Terus-terus, Naruto butuh sahabat cewe pastinya. Kira-kira karakter yang cocok siapa?

Sakura

Ino

Shion

Yuk Dipilih...

Nah, kalo bikin Sasuke menderita? Hmm.. Gimana ya? Agak sulit sih. Kalo dibikin makin brengsek gimana? Wkwkw

.

.

Regards,

Ark


End file.
